


Aladdin's Tricky Situation

by MeikoKuran999



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Genderbending, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: After Alibaba does something stupid Aladdin must suffer the consequences. Watch as Aladdin has to deal with things he's never dealt with before. AladdinXAll, this is a fem/male Aladdin story. Might have lemon latter.





	1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was posted on FF, Since I am editing it with plans on continuing it I decided to post it on Ao3. Please enjoy. Also, I am up to date in the manga but this story is not because I originally posted it along time ago and there will probably be a ton of differences to the canon story. Not too much else to say but I hope everyone who reads it will like and please drop me a comment if you have the time. ^_^

They had finally made it to the end of the dungeon. Aladdin currently was having a discussion with Alibaba as he noticed something at the edge of his vision. Out of curiosity he walked over and picked it up. Moving it around in his hands as he looked it over and noticed that it was supposed to be some type of choker necklace. It was made completely of gold with black gems decorating it and there was a small red gem located in the center. Inside the red gem he could see gems that were hard to make out, they made the gem look like it had veins within it. It gave Aladdin a bad feeling so he was about to put it back. When Alibaba came up beside him and grabbed it. Alibaba looked it over before a terrifying grin worked its way onto his face. Aladdin backed up knowing something bad was going to happen, but luck was not on his side as he just bumped into the wall behind him. Alibaba reached out with the necklace in hand as he closed it around Aladdin’s neck and then smiled, “It looks nice on you, even almost pretty.”

 Aladdin blushed as he reached up preparing to take the stupid choker off, "I'm not supposed to be pretty I’m a guy. Get it off."

 Aladdin pulled at it and tried to unhook it as hard as he could, but was now starting to get a little nervous at the fact it wouldn't come off. Alibaba grabbed his hands deciding he should take over before the younger freaks out. He began to pull at it in his own attempt at taking it off, "Calm down you’re never going to get it off ….like…. that."

 Alibaba continued to fumble with it but nothing worked. He knew he was doing it right it just wouldn't come off, this definitely was not a normal necklace. Morgiana came over and decided to take over believe that it had to just be them both being dumb boys. Yet the clasp on the back would not allow her to remove it no matter how hard she tried. She had used all of her strength by the time she finally had decided to break the news to Aladdin, “It’s stuck.”

 Alibaba’s mouth dropped as he just stared at Morgiana shocked that she had decided to break the news to the boy that way. He was mentally screaming at her ‘Why did you say it that way?’ as Aladdin just turned around slightly confused, “What do you mean it’s stuck? Break it if you have too…”

 Morgiana shook her head, “I tried too. It wouldn’t break.”

 Aladdin continued trying to get it off as he got more scared about what it could do to him. For all, he knew it could be killing him slowly. After struggling for a few more minutes he gave up deciding to see if Sinbad or anyone else back in Sindria would know how to get it off since none of them could. They quickly exited the dungeon, Alibaba had ended up with a second djinn weapon and they had a lot of loot in hand. Then they were warped out of the dungeon and headed for their boat.

* * *

In less than an hour, they were on the boat and head back to Sindria. After talking for a while to the crew on the deck Aladdin decided to head to his room to rest. They had been in the dungeon for the last 2 days and he was tired. When he was walking down the stairs his vision began to blur so he braced himself against the railing. It only lasted for a few seconds, then his vision was back to normal so he didn’t think too much of it and continued on his way. This happened a few more times before on the 3rd day of their journey home he woke up with a low fever. He came down to the conclusion that his vision had been fuzzy because he was getting a small cold.

 He quickly got some medicine from Alibaba since he had no clue what he should take because he could honestly say that he had never gotten sick before in his life. He told Alibaba about the blurry vision and feeling really hot. So Alibaba checked again to see for sure that he had a fever. Then he looked in his bag to pull out a small bag with tiny bags littered in it. He searched each bag until he found a small vial containing a liquid that he thought would cure Aladdin of what he had.

* * *

 A few days had gone by and Aladdin had just been getting worse. They couldn't figure out why it wasn't working as they began to come to the end of their trip and Aladdin's symptoms still remained. Alibaba was sitting in a chair in their room beside Aladdin. Who was lying exhausted from the fever on the only bed. His fever hadn’t gotten even slightly better, instead, it had just gotten worse and they were both starting to get very worried for their small friend. Morgiana came in with a new bucket of water. She took Alibaba’s spot so she could change the cloth that was on Aladdin’s forehead. Alibaba moved to the bottom of the bed and looked in his case trying to find more medicine, checking to see if there was anything he could give the small boy, "Nothing worked and I'm out of everything after giving him some every day. All that we can do is get someone to check up on him when we get back to Sindria tonight."

 Morgiana turned to leave the room as Alibaba sat back down again beside their friend, he was starting to get really worried. Suddenly he noticed the necklace that had gotten stuck back in the dungeon start to glimmer in the sunlight that shined through the crack in the curtain's covering the window. For a second he thought that maybe it was the cause of Aladdin’s sickness, but he couldn't see how it could make someone get sick. He let that thought go when Aladdin woke up and looked at him, "Alibaba where are we?"

 Alibaba was surprised, to say the least. Aladdin had been asleep for a few days now and he wasn't getting any better so no one had been expecting him to wake anytime soon. "We're almost at Sindria. We should get there within the next hour or 2."

 Aladdin smiled as he sat up and turned to get out of bed. Alibaba put his hands out to stop him and grabbed his arm to notice he wasn't hot anymore. He reached out to touch the kid's forehead to find his fever completely gone. "Well, that was amazing your fever it just suddenly disappeared."

What Alibaba said went in one ear and out the other as Aladdin's stomach growled. He then yawned and looked at the door "I'm hungry."

 At that, Morgiana came in "Alibaba here's your dinner… Aladdin you’re awake. Are you feeling better?"

 Alibaba handed his tray to Aladdin "Here you can have mine I can eat after and remember you haven't eaten for a few days so take it slowly."

 Aladdin smiled and slowly ate the food he was given because he didn’t want to upset his stomach. While Morgiana headed out of the room to go make some more food for Alibaba. When he was done he got out of bed and went out to get some air with Alibaba standing right beside him, not believing that he was actually really okay. Alibaba was ready to catch Aladdin if the boy’s body decided to give out. They watched the waves as they waited to arrive at their destination.

* * *

 The time went by fast and before they knew it they could see Sindria entering their line of sight in the distance. Alibaba was noticing that Aladdin was beginning to get tired from moving around so much and decided to pick the smaller one up when he started swaying with a dull look on his face. Alibaba turned to head in when Aladdin grabbed his shirt "I want to stay outside I'll go back to sleep when we get to Sindria."

 Alibaba could tell that since he had woken up his fever had come back. He knew that he should take him inside but he couldn't refuse the younger's request so they sat on a chair as Aladdin fell asleep in his arms. They arrived to see Sinbad and a few others waiting outside for them Alibaba stood up and carried Aladdin to the rail as he jumped overboard landing in front of Sinbad. Alibaba looked up at Sinbad, “He’s been sick basically the whole trip and nothing we gave him helped.”

 Instantly Sinbad took Aladdin from Alibaba's arms and turned to take him to the palace's infirmary "You go get some rest and I'll take him to get checked out. I mean you look like total shit."

 Alibaba went to his room to go to bed as he had been ordered, Jafar followed closely behind to make sure he actually did go to bed. Morgiana had come down from the ship and headed with Sinbad to the infirmary. Sinbad was deeply concerned he could feel how warm the young magi was, but he remained calm and cool so that he wouldn’t cause his friends to worry too much. Sinbad turned to look at Morgiana "How long has he been sick?"

 Morgiana counted on her fingers trying to make sure she gave him the correct number "About 2 days after we left on the boat he got a fever but he told Alibaba that symptoms had started appearing basically right when we got on the boat. So I would say 9 days if we count the 2 days when he didn’t have a fever."  
As they were walking Sinbad glanced down when he felt Aladdin shift in his arms. While he was looking down light reflected into his eyes from the choker around his neck, “Why is he wearing a necklace?”

 Morgiana looked at him as the man glanced back at her, “Alibaba put it on him as a joke when we were in the dungeon and it wouldn’t come off no matter what we did.”

 Sinbad instantly thought that maybe it could be the cause so he stopped walking and looked at Morgiana, "Can you go find Yamraiha for me I think she might have an idea of what is wrong with him."

 Morgiana took the next turn and headed to find Yamraiha. As Sinbad continued towards the infirmary. Suddenly the small creature in his arms was awake and looking up at him again "Hi Sinbad."

 This surprised Sinbad as he thought the kid was completely out of it, "Aladdin… are you feeling any better."

 Aladdin yawned as he looked around and almost fell from the elder's arms, but he was caught before he hit the ground. This time Sinbad held him differently so that the younger could look around. Suddenly when Sinbad went to move the small child Aladdin made a weird noise and quickly covered his mouth. Aladdin's hands covered his mouth as he looked down at the ground confused as to what that noise was. Sinbad's face had lit up red from the weird noise. He knew what it was although he didn't understand why Aladdin was making it, but god it still sounded hot, though.

 The rest of the walk was quiet as he quickly continued on to the infirmary and set Aladdin down. Then turned away to hide the fact he was kind of turned on by the small boy. Sinbad knew he was being weird but at the same time, he understood that Aladdin did always look like a girl anyways so it's not that weird. Sinbad sat in a chair across from the bed where Aladdin laid curled up under a blanket clearly worried about something, and trying to figure out what to do about his newly developed problem.

 After sitting there for 10 minutes of grueling silence Yamraiha arrived with Morgiana, and she went up to Aladdin and looked the necklace over quickly. She didn't know what it was but she could tell it had a strange and powerful spell cast on it. Yet she had never seen the spell before so she didn't know what it would do to the small magi. She looked at his face and took a step back as he smiled and then he whispered something to her and her eyes shot open realizing what the spell did as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the closet. Sinbad and Morgiana sat there staring at the closet confused when suddenly they heard a scream and Aladdin and Yamraiha came out, Aladdin was crying as Yamraiha tried to calm him down well at the same time trying to figure out how to get the necklace off. Aladdin looked a Sinbad all teary eyed "I don't want to be a girl."


	2. Unwanted Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group try and figure out how to fix what has happened to Aladdin when someone unwanted arrives.

Aladdin was bawling as he rubbed at his eyes. He looked up at Sinbad as the crying began to intensify, "I don't want to be a girl."

 Yamraiha just turned slightly snapping at Sinbad due to how concerned she was for Aladdin. They had never seen this type of spell before. She didn’t know if it was temporary or permanent, although, she had been hoping it was, the later. They didn’t even know if this was the only effect of the necklace. For all, they knew it could just be one of the multiple effects it could have, "The choker's magic has turned him into a girl."

 Sinbad just sat there staring at Aladdin and a slight smile appeared only for a second on his face, before he forced it to go away so that he could calm the younger down. He now had a totally different thought on his arousal because of Aladdin. Aladdin didn't just look like a girl now he was one too. Morgiana looked at Sinbad before she turned and headed to the door, "I'm going to go get Alibaba. "

 Sinbad looked at her and nodded, but before she could leave Yamraiha looked at her too, "Could you please stop and get Jafar for me while you’re at it. I need someone to help me go through scrolls to see if we can find some way to possibly fix this. Or at least find a way to get the necklace off.”

 Morgiana nodded then headed out, "Ok, I'll find him after I go wake up Alibaba."

 Sinbad decided that trying to calm the boy down was the best choice of action because Aladdin was probably making his fever worse with how worked up he currently was. Sinbad picked Aladdin up and set him down on the bed. Before he sat beside him, Aladdin was quickly curled up scared beside him. Sinbad was trying to figure out what to do next as he waited for the others to come back. He felt the small now girl beside him jump when suddenly Alibaba burst through the door and ran over to the bed. Alibaba was really concerned as he knelt down in front of the bed. He set his hand on Aladdin’s head as he watched Aladdin crying into Sinbad's shirt, "Why didn't you tell me it was turning you into a girl back on the ship."

 Aladdin looked up with red and puffy eyes. He rubbed them again trying to wipe the tears away as he spoke, " It didn’t happen while we were still on the ship. It only did well Sinbad was carrying me here. It felt weird."

 Sinbad looked down at Aladdin, "So that's why you woke up?”

 Aladdin nodded, “Ya.”  
Morgiana and Jafar entered the room next both showing serious concern all over their faces. Jafar walked over to Yamraiha, “What can I do to help?”

Morgiana and Jafar entered the room next both showing serious concern all over their faces. Jafar walked over to Yamraiha, “What can I do to help?”

 Yamraiha explained what they knew so far and Jafar agreed that they should start with looking through the scrolls found in the same dungeon as the necklace. Along with any found in previous dungeons too if they couldn’t find any answers in the first ones. Alibaba, Morgiana, and Sinbad just stayed with Aladdin trying to get him to calm down. After a lot of hugging and talking about how they would definitely find a way to fix what was happening they finally managed to get Aladdin to stop crying.

 After the group talked for a little while and Aladdin had finally calmed down he ended up finally falling to sleep. Which was god because it gave his body so rest and it also made it so the others could start looking through books. Jafar rolled up the final scroll from the dungeon and sighed. He had found absolutely nothing that even mentioned the necklace or anything similar, "There is nothing anywhere on how to help him. We've looked through everything that was most likely going to fix his problem."

 Alibaba looked at his hands worry evident on his face, "Everything from that dungeon was a bust, so the only other place we would probably manage to find info in may be another dungeon.”

 Jafar and Yamraiha both agreed with him. Jafar had an idea, “Then how about you and Morgiana head to the next dungeon you guys were supposed to visit. While I and Yamraiha go through all the scrolls from other dungeons here in the palace.”

 Well they were finishing their plans about what they would do. They heard a gentle knocking coming from the window above Sinbad and Aladdin. Instantly frowns formed on all of their faces because it was someone that none of them currently wanted to be seeing. After waiting a few minutes for them to open the window the black haired magi decided to use magic to open the door. Once he was inside he dropped down on the bed just to annoy people currently on it. Aladdin opened his eyes as he groggily looked around. He woke up quickly though when he noticed who was currently sitting beside him. The second Judal noticed Aladdin’s necklace he started laughing at the smaller magi, “Oh my go chibi… what’s with the necklace. Are you trying to be a girl all of a sudden.”

 Judal’s teasing instantly caused the smaller magi to break out into tears. Judal’s face scrunched up as he saw the youngers crying face. It was so weird Aladdin never looked so helpless. Whenever he teased the smaller magi his face always showed strength and annoyance. Not the look of pure helplessness and fear that was showing in his eyes right now. Judal was not happy about the outcome of his teasing this time, “Oh god I regret it. It’s usually so funny but right now it’s just not. Come on stop crying chibi.” In his head he was begging for the blue magi to stop, ‘Please stop crying. Seeing you cry like this is too upsetting.’

Sinbad wrapped an arm around Aladdin and gently rubbed circles into his back hoping this would work this time. He glared at Judal, “Go away. We already have enough of a problem on our hands right now without you making the situation worse.”

Judal glared right back at him feeling slightly jealous of the king being allowed to hold the younger. Judal moved his face closer and set his hand against the necklace checking it out and knowing instantly that it was doing something to the younger, “What did you guys do to him? Clearly, this necklace is the problem, why’d one of you put it on him.”

 Judar spoke up, “Why do you think it was one of us maybe he was curious and put it on himself?”

 Judal shook his head, “The kid wouldn’t do something like that. I could see he noticing it but he would care enough to put it on. So clearly one of you is an asshole.”

 Alibaba looked away feeling guilty for getting Aladdin into this situation, “It was an accident.”

 Judal just shook his head before he laughed slightly. He felt angry for what they had done to the younger magi and he was trying to hide it with laughter. After a few minutes of blind laughter, he decided on what he was going to do. He moved across the room to wear Sinbad was currently comforting Aladdin. He grabbed Aladdin by the wrist pulling him up so he could look at the necklace. He reached out and touched it only to have a bright emit from it that knocked Aladdin out. Judal was surprised but that made what he was going to do easier. He picked Aladdin up and cradled him in one arm as his borg stopped everyone in the room from trying to stop him from what he was going to do. Once he was ready he raised his magic wand and in a flash they were both gone. Everyone in the room was left dumbfounded and angry by what had just happened.


	3. Taken Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judal brings Aladdin to the Kou Empire. Teasing ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So this is the 3rd chapter, I was going to post it yesterday but i didn't feel good.

Judal threw the smaller asleep magi across the room to the large bed in the corner. They had just arrived back in the Kou Empire. He had used a form of teleportation magic before anyone could do anything to stop him and made a quick getaway. Once Aladdin was resting on the bed he made his way across the room before roughly plopping down on the bed himself, "Why did I even take this stupid kid? Now, Sinbad's going to come here."

He gently ran his hand across the blue haired magi’s head. Releasing the sleep spell he had previously cast. After waiting a few minutes the smaller continued to sleep which left Judal with nothing to do. He was going to try shaking the smaller awake but instead decided on getting something to eat. It didn’t take him long to get back but when he did a very confused boy sat on the bed looking around wondering where he was.

At the sight of Judal Aladdin turned to look at him before covering his chest with his arms. The bandages covering his chest were gone and his vest was no where near big enough to cover anything on his now young female body. Judal found the whole situation to be rather funny. He had knocked the bandages off while his was flying them to the room. Aladdin tried to make his vest cover him but it was just too small. After watching the small one struggle for a while Judal went to a closet on the other side of the room and grabbed the smallest shirt he had. Throwing it to the younger so that he could put it on. Without questioning him Aladdin slid his vest off before sliding the other shirt on over his head. Once done he look back up at Judal slightly nervous, “Why am I here, Judal?”

Judal just shrugged and then a smirk made its way onto his face, “I don’t know. I thought it would be a fun little game to bring you here so I can tease you. Now that you’re a little girl. If I had left you in Sindria you’d be too far away for me to bug.”

Aladdin crossed his arms and pouted, “It’s not funny. I don’t want to be a girl. I just want to be a boy.”

Judal grabbed Aladdins arm and pulled him up while spinning him around, "Well it's not like you changed much. I mean you were basically a girl before this all happened."

Aladdin tried to pull his arm away and shook his head, "No. No I wasn’t. There is a big difference between me looking slightly like a girl and me actually being one. I mean my body feels weird all over my body now.”

Judal just shrugged, "Not from my point of view. I mean you're basically the same as you were before except for the two new bumps on your chest, and the small thing missing below. Otherwise you look exactly the same as before."

Aladdin just looked at him. His face painted scarlet clearly upset from what the older magi had just said to him, "Stop it. You don't just say something like that out loud."

Judal sat down beside him and released Aladdin's Arm. After a few moments the younger sat down and looked away clearly planning on ignoring him now. Judal just smiled proud of himself for pissing the other off, "Don't be mad at me I wasn't the one who did this to you."

Aladdin took a nervous glance at the door and then he took a slight glance up at Judal. His eyes moved back to the door before quickly he went to stand but Judal grabbed his wrist tightly. Stopping him from being able to go anywhere, "Where are you planning on going. I never said that you could leave."

Aladdin struggled in the others grasp trying to pull himself free, "Let go! I don't want to be here."

Judal reached to grab Aladdin's other arm but he missed when Aladdin pulled away again causing him to accidentally touch the magi in a different spot. This caused the younger to squeal quite loudly and slap him across the face. Judal let go to touch his face giving the other enough time to turn for the door. Judal didn't take notice of the others movements, he was too surprised by the reaction he had gotten. He stood up a few minutes later and started laughing as the younger ran down the Kou Empire's hallway.

* * *

Aladdin ran as fast as he could not looking up for even a second just putting all his focus on running. He didn't even stop to look backwards, he just kept running not paying attention to his surroundings. Because he wasn't paying attention he ran right into someone who was a lot bigger than him and got knocked on the floor. He made an animal like squeak noise as he hit the floor. He whined out in pain before he looked up and saw someone who he had never seen before. The man that he ran into was about the same size as Sinbad but with Red tied up hair. He had never seen the person before but with one look he could guess who it was, especially with the look he was getting. Aladdin backed up with his arms around him in fear as the taller man reached down to grab him.

* * *

Kouen had just been walking to the throne room when saw some little kid he had never seen before in his life running towards him. Before he could say anything the young on ran into his leg and got knocked down. He reached down to grab the kid but Aladdin's Borg appeared and stopped him as the kid curled up to block his hand. This surprised him a lot. He didn't expect the kid to be a magician. Suddenly he heard Judal at the end of the hallway and saw the small girl jump up and Run behind the first thing she could find, which was his legs. Judal came up to the king and looked behind him, "Aladdin come here. There is no where you can go."

Aladdin said from behind Kouen's legs. "No."

Kouen looked at Judal, "What do you want with this young magician girl?"

Judal looked up and laughed, "She's not just some young magician. I took her all the way from Sinbad palace in Sindria."

Kouen looked at him, "Do you want to cause a war? Why would you take anything from Sindria, especially someone who was with Sinbad?"

Judal reached behind Kouen and grabbed Aladdin's wrist, "I wanted to take her because she's so cute and adorable and fun to tease and he won't cause a war just to get one kid back. It's not like it's his lover or something."

Kouen looked at the kid who now had a grip on his hand trying to keep away from Judal. Kouen picked the kid up pulling her free from Judal's grip to get a better look at her. He admitted that Judal was right the girl was awfully cute and he wouldn't mind having her around. In a few years with the right influence she could be rather strong and marrying material for one of his siblings. He looked at Judal and then set the kid down keeping a good grip on her hand, "Well I'm not leaving her with you. I'll give her to one of the girls to take care of I'm sure that would be a safer choice. Girls should stay with other girls after all."

Aladdin blushed again and whispered, "I'm not a girl."

Kouen looked down at her and laughed, "Well you sure look like one to me."

Aladdin pouted, "I know I do but I'm not really a girl."

Judal laughed, "Well. Even though I have been referring to Aladdin as a she and even though she looks like a girl. She is really a He or at least she was born a boy."

Kouen looked at Aladdin and pulled the shirt up, and then put it down again quickly, "I'm pretty sure she's a girl, boys don't have breast."

Aladdin blushed with his free hand covering his chest over the shirt to keep it held down now, "It's the necklaces fault. I was a boy before Alibaba put this on me."

Kouen looked at the choker on the smaller ones neck and then at Judal, "Well then he'll come and stay with me. Since I'm not just going to leave him with you, I wouldn't trust you to take care of any kid be it a boy or a girl."

He dragged him away from Judal who stood there with a bored and annoyed look knowing not to fight what the king says.

Kouen dragged Aladdin with him to the throne room and sat him down in the small chair beside him not knowing what to do with the kid next, "Now. What exactly should be done with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I will usually refer to Aladdin as he or him whether he's a girl or a boy. Unless the charater whose POV I am writing from doesn't know Aladdin is a boy. A good example is when Kouen first runs in to Aladdin and believes he is a girl, but I change to calling him a he once Judal tells Kouen that Aladdin is a boy actually.


	4. A Boy Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouen plans on keeping Aladdin with him.

Kouen was sitting as he carefully analyzed the smaller child. Aladdin was clearly uncomfortable with the older man's eyes on him as he squirmed in his spot. Aladdin just wanted the elder to stop looking at him, "You know since you don’t know what to do with me, you could always send me home to Sindria."

Kouen looked at him and then laughed, "Now why would I do such a thing? You are clearly valuable and I’m not dumb enough to just return you to Sinbad's side."

Aladdin looked away, "Because I'm of no use to you."

Kouen looked away, "I'm not so sure about that, a young magician whether boy or girl is very useful in my eyes, as long as you're trained well you'll be of use in the future."

Aladdin sighed, "Trust me I won't be of any use to you."

Kouen looked at him and questioned his response, "And why is that?"

Aladdin rested sideways on the chair, "Because I won't help you kill people in your quest to 'unite' the world."

Kouen frowned, "What makes you think I can't force you to help. I mean you're just a kid, and at most all, you could be is an amateur magician."

There was a laugh from the doorway, and Judal came in and threw Aladdin his staff, "I'd love to see you try, I doubt that even you could force that stubborn brat to do something he doesn't wish to do." 

Kouen looked at Judal and questioned his response, "And why do you sound so confident in his ability to not be forced to do what I say."

Judal smiled and looked at Aladdin, "Because like me he's a Magi, but even more so because he's studying at Magnostadt. So right now he might be a better magician than I am."

Aladdin set his staff on the arm of the chair as Kouen just stared at him is disbelief, "You're a Magi.''

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, so I won't help you unless I believe it is necessary, and as far as I am concerned fighting is not necessary.”

Kouen just stared at Aladdin for a few seconds before he looked back at Judal. He watched as the black haired teen turned to leave, but stopped to tease the boy once more before leaving, "Oh and if you get bored of little miss cutie give her back to me. Don't let her just leave once you get bored."

Aladdin stood up and yelled at Judal, “God damn it I’m not a girl.”

Kouen smirked ignoring Aladdin's little outburst, "I find that unlikely because like you just said even if he's usually a boy he's still a major cutie when he is a girl."

Aladdin looked at them both blushing slightly, "Stop calling me cute!"

Judal laughed as he walked away, "I can't stop, your cuteness needs to be announced to the world."

Aladdin's blush deepened as he tried to cover his face out of embarrassment, and Kouen smiled at Judal's comment finding it rather funny. He thought that once Judal told him that she was a he then Aladdin would no longer be as cute as before, but from what he could tell it didn't matter that he knew that Aladdin was really a boy. He's just too cute to resist wanting to be with. This was rather embarrassing for the king, though, because he was a king what would his people and family think if he fell in love with a little boy.

Once Judal left the conversation ended and the time flew by. Kouen did his job listening to his men and their reports before he would then give his orders on what to do. It was almost midnight as Aladdin sat beside him very drowsily. He had sat in that exact place all day and had become very tired over the hours of boredom. He told himself he was not allowed to fall asleep before the king because it could be dangerous. But that didn't exactly work and he ended up drifting to sleep curled up in the chair anyways.

Kouen hadn't been paying much attention as he read over some papers that a soldier had brought into the room for him to look over a while ago. When he finally had finished he was sure it was past 1 o'clock. He yawned as he looked to the smaller person who had fallen asleep beside him. He looked at some more papers that were in a different pile and then sighed, he could worry about that stuff tomorrow. He stood up and walked in front of Aladdin, "I think it's time for us to go to bed."

He picked up Aladdin and then headed for his large very luxurious bedroom. When he entered there was some really nice furniture spread throughout the room but he ignored it all and headed straight for the bed. He pulled the bedding up on the right side of the bed, set down Aladdin and then covered him up. Then he changed out of his upper layers and crawled in beside the younger. It didn't matter what anyone said to him he wasn't going to let this child out of his site. He feared that if given even the slightest chance then Aladdin would run.

Kouen decided right then, that until he had complete trust in Aladdin that the child would stay with him all day. They would eat together, sleep together and he would sit right in the chair beside Kouen when they were in the throne room like he had been forced to that day. Kouen trusted that even though Aladdin was strong that he wouldn't fight him to leave because others would be hurt during their fight. He was sure that as long as Aladdin was with him or Judal that the younger wouldn't fight to leave out of fear of hurting the Kou citizens. With that thought, Kouen yawned once more and then drifted to sleep the last thing he felt was Aladdin cuddle up closer to him well the younger slept.

* * *

Kouen woke up to Aladdin hugging onto him rather tightly, clearly, the younger was having some type of bad dream because he was sweating and fighting in his sleep. He shook the younger in an attempt to wake him up. Luckily it didn't take much to awaken Aladdin from his nightmarish slumber. Aladdin sat up and looked at Kouen with fogged over eyes and whispered, "Sinbad."

Kouen looked at Aladdin when he heard what he said. Instantly one thought ran through his head when the hell did the kid ever wake up beside Sinbad. Quickly Aladdin's eyes focused and he yawned correcting himself from his last statement, "Good morning Kouen."

Well, Aladdin was moving he noticed something and quickly ran to the small room in the corner which was the washroom and looked in the mirror. When he came back out a smile graced his lips, "I'm a boy again."

The first thing Kouen noticed was that Aladdin was no longer wearing Judal’s shirt. Then he noticed the clearly no longer feminine chest. Kouen looked slightly surprised, but it wasn't surprising because of Aladdin's change in sex again. No, he was surprised because his feelings hadn't changed even slightly with the magi changing back into a boy. No, if anything they got stronger seeing how cute the child was even when he was a boy. Kouen got out of bed and got himself dressed and then there was a knock on the door and a maid came in, "King I have brought what you requested."

Kouen nodded, "I'm sure he can get dressed just set both outfits down on the table."

Kouen grabbed Aladdin's arm, "Okay there's two outfits this one's for when you change into a girl this one's for when you're a boy, got it."

Aladdin nodded and took the one for when he was a boy quickly changing, he came out in it but his hair had come undone well sliding it on so he was now using magic to fix that backup.

Kouen walked over and looked at the younger, "Well that looks more like something a magi should be wearing, your basically royalty. Sinbad should have treated you better."

Aladdin held his old clothes, "I liked the outfit I got from Ugo, and it's not like I'm Sindria's magi or anything. So why would he provide me with different clothing."

The maid came back in and took Aladdin's old clothing, and then Kouen looked at the girls set before putting it on a shelf, "Well you can think of it as getting a princess or prince as an unexpected guest. You should naturally provide someone like that with clothing of their living standard. A princess or prince would be provided with very expensive high standard clothing, usually, it would be the same case if a magi came to your country. You’d try to make them as happy as possible."

Aladdin nodded, "I don't think Sinbad thinks about that kind of thing unless he's dealing with a princess."

Kouen smiled at him, "But yesterday you were basically a princess."

Aladdin pouted, "I'm not a girl so I can't be a princess, nor am I royalty. I'm just a Magi and nothing more."

Kouen laughed at that response, "Just a Magi. Wow, what were you taught by Sinbad? Aladdin, just understand that Magi's are special, you have to remember that there are only 4 of you in existence, so most countries would treat you specially."

Aladdin nodded already extremely bored with this conversation he didn't like being lectured and it was worse when it was about being a Magi. He gets that he's special, he just doesn't want to be treated like he's special. Kouen got that Aladdin was sick of listening by the look he was making and decided that it was time to head for breakfast. As they walked you could tell that Aladdin wasn't used to wearing so much and such puffy clothing, because he was tripping and clearly getting very annoyed very quickly, Kouen laughed just slightly, "You'll get used to it just give it a bit."

Aladdin nodded, "I know."

Kouen watched Aladdin constantly. After watching him for half the day all he knew for certain was yes he definitely had fallen for the kid and that whether the kid was in girl or boy form didn't matter because he liked him as both. Kouen saw Judal eating at the large table well they were having supper too, and he knew that from now on he would have to keep Aladdin away from Judal. The black Magi was a threat to the relationship he wanted to have with Aladdin. So unless it was the last possible choice he wouldn't leave or let Aladdin be too close with Judal.

When Aladdin was done Kouen stood up, "It's time for us to go."

Aladdin sighed slightly annoyed with getting ordered around all day, "Yes, I'm coming."


	5. An Ancient Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouen pawns Aladdin off on Koumei for a while. They both learn something about Aladdin that they are both surprised about

He sat bored in the chair watching Kouen read over some papers. It took Kouen hours to read through the piles of papers that were brought to him one by one. Which left Aladdin with absolutely nothing to do and hours upon hours a sheer boredom. So Aladdin studied the man slowly, making sure to pay attention to everything he did. After a few hours, Aladdin could tell easily when the paper said something good or bad just by the way the man's face changed. Still bored he sighed rather loudly, "Can't we do something else?"

Kouen glanced down at Aladdin and was opening his mouth when the door to the room opened and he glanced over there to see Koumei. Koumei looked at him, "There are some guests here to see you, do you want me to have the maids escort them in?"

Kouen nodded, "Yes, just give me 5 minutes before they come. Also, can you take him back to my room and show him where the books are, but make sure you watch him. If you take your eyes off of him for too long he will probably try to escape, which is something we can’t let happen"

Koumei nodded and looked to Aladdin, "Come."

He turned to leave as Aladdin got up and followed quickly behind him. Aladdin didn’t care where he was being taken as long as it was better than here. So he followed him out of the room and stayed close to him. They first went to the room where the guests were and he informed the maids to take them in 5 minutes and then after that they headed to Kouen’s room. Once in the room, Koumei went to a door on the far side and opened it walking into another room that had thousands of books and a large desk in the middle. Koumei looked at Aladdin, "You can read any of the books, but you'll probably want to stick to the books on the lower shelves they're easier to read. The higher books are a lot more challenging than these, and the ones on the shelf above the desk are in ancient languages so you'll want to avoid those."

Koumei went and sat at the desk and started on some of the work sitting in the corner. Aladdin figured that he must also use this room to do his work in sometimes seeing as his work was already here. Aladdin waved his staff and his special glasses appeared, he slid them on and then in an instant a few books flew down to where he was sitting. He read them rather quickly until he got curious about what Koumei was working on. So he stood up and went to see what he was working on. While he was standing by the desk he noticed the familiar writing on the books above the desk and decided he would take a few down to read. He grabbed the ones that he thought had interesting titles and then sat down and started reading them, as he expected he needed the glasses because quite a few of the words had faded.

* * *

 A few hours had gone by but he had been so absorbed in his work that it felt like minutes, when he was done he heard the door opening to the room and saw Kouen walking in. Kouen came over to Koumei walking past Aladdin who was surrounded by books that Koumei didn't even remember seeing him pick out. Kouen sat in the other chair in the room and looked at Koumei, "Did you finish your work?"

Koumei nodded and handed him everything, "Yeah, I just finished it."

The two talked for a couple of minutes until Kouen suddenly stopped talking when he glanced up above Koumei, "Where did all those books go?"

Koumei looked up behind him, all of the books were gone from the top two shelves above him. Which had been the location of all the ancient texts they had. Koumei could only think of one place so he glanced down at Aladdin who was surrounded by towers of books. He saw in the small boy's hands one of the ancient books, he pointed down to show Kouen where the books had gone, "He's got them."

Kouen and Koumei both went to where Aladdin was sitting and the smaller didn't even notice them, he was absorbed in what he was reading, Kouen looked at the piles of books still as  
Koumei just leaned down and poked him, "Kid...Hey, kid."

Aladdin looked up at them with his glasses floating slightly against his face. He moved his finger and they disappeared as he stood up and stretched, "What?"

Kouen picked up one of the ancient books and opened to a page, he pointed at a sentence, "What does this say?"

Aladdin read it easily, "The darkness overcame the world and with that the dark entity was created..."

Koumei looked at Kouen, "How can you read this?"

Aladdin looked at him, "It's easy if you know that language."

Kouen closed the book, "So you know the language, how?"

Aladdin glanced down, "I have memories of someone who lived in the world where this language was the normal language, and I know how to read it because I guess I've read it before."

Koumei and Kouen looked at him surprised, "Whose memories do you have?"

Aladdin looked down nervous about if he should tell them or not, but decided to or else they would probably try to force him, "King Solomon."


	6. A Magi From Alma Torran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin lets it slip that he's a magi from Alma Torran.

He hadn’t expected to get the response he did when he told them about the memories of Solomon and Alma Torran. Solomon’s Wisdom had been both a gift and a curse since he had gotten it. The memories that he had received plagued his dreams for as long as he could remember now. He had woken up screaming many times on his journey to and training at Magnostadt. Even after telling Alibaba, Titus, and Scheherazade, of Alma Torran it still didn’t stop the dreams even though it calmed the nightmares down a bit. He no longer had nightmares but the memories were something hard that he alone had to carry.

Kouen grabbed his arm pulling him up from his spot and setting him down on the chair, “What was in the ancient texts?”

Aladdin looked up at him, “Not too much. A couple were about the history but were not that accurate. Some were about ancient legends from Alma Torran One was surprisingly a cookbook. The rest were just random knowledge about Alma Torran some of it was correct some of it was not.”

Koumei looked at all the books, “Why would there be false information written in these texts?”

Aladdin shrugged, “Maybe the writer didn’t know the full story or maybe they thought they needed to fill the books in a little more than the true information had. I don’t know why they would fit lies in with the truth they just did.”

Kouen picked up one of the books, “Could you translate all of the books while filtering out the false information? So that we can all read them?”

Aladdin shook his head, “No. There is too much important information, if only you guys knew could cause a lot of problem in the balance of our current world. So I refuse.”

Kouen looked at him slightly annoyed before he sighed, “Well I guess there is nothing we can do about it then.”

Koumei looked at Kouen slightly shock. Usually, his older brother would order the person to do what he wanted, but he didn’t even try with this kid, “My brother why are you not ordering him to do it? I’m sure we can make the kid do what we want if we try.”

Kouen laughed but just slightly, “Go ahead and try it if you think you can.”

Koumei picked up a book, some paper, and a pen and handed it to Aladdin, “Translate it now.”

Aladdin smiled, “No.”

Koumei just stared at the annoying brat, he didn’t really know how to make the child listen to him. He wasn’t one for fighting, and clearly, the kid wasn’t going to just listen to him. Koumei gave up a decided to resort to hitting the kid, he didn’t have a weapon on his though so he just picked up a book. He lifted it up as high as he could and went to smack him with it but Aladdins Borg reflected it easily. Koumei was the least to say surprised he had noticed the kid was a magician but he figured with how small the kid was his borg would be easily destroyed, yet clearly he was wrong. He dropped the now destroyed book, “What… How your borg can’t be that strong?”

Aladdin didn’t say anything instead settled for staring at Koumei. Kouen was the one to finally speak, “Of course you hitting him with a book didn’t work. Even I would have to be in my djinn equip form to break his borg.”

It instantly clicked in Koumei’s head when he said that, “Your kidding right, he can’t be he’s so small.”

Kouen smirked, “Do I ever kid about such things?”

Koumei looked at Aladdin then right back at Kouen, “No, but he can’t be…”

Aladdin knelt down picking up the broken book. He held it in one hand while he reached for his staff with the other. Quickly he released his magic and put the book back together, “ Why did you have to destroy the book?”

Koumei looked at him, “I didn’t mean too, I didn’t think your borg was strong enough to destroy it.”

Aladdin smiled as he waved his staff putting all the books he had read away back in the places he had gotten them from. Then he looked back at Koumei, “Of course you couldn’t break my borg. It’s the borg of an Alma Torran magi.”

This had Kouen perking up slightly, “What do you mean by an Alma Torran magi.”

Aladdin covered his mouth realizing his slip of the tongue. He didn’t know exactly what to say to take it back. He could tell Kouen a little bit right, he just needs to be careful with what he told the two royals in front of him, “Alma Torran was a different world, and even though I exist in this world my parents were from Alma Torran. I can’t say any more than that, I’ve never even told anyone that about me before.”

Kouen thought about the information he had just heard and decided on not trying to push for any more information. He wanted to know everything the boy knew more than anyone else did, but he understood that making this kid his enemy was not a smart move. He also knew that there was a chance of the boy telling him the information he needed after he got him to trust him. So he just accepted what he was told, “That's enough information. Anyways we need to go you guys have been in here all day and it’s time for supper."

Aladdin jumped off the chair and was headed to the door when he felt an immense heat from within. He felt his body start pulsating as he grabbed on to the closest thing to him to stop himself from hitting the ground. He used Kouen to brace himself and tried to breathe through the pain and heat. But it wasn’t helping him at all, he felt the heat spread further until it got so bad he felt like he was going to pass out. His strength was gone as he hit the floor breathing heavily. He felt sharp pain release across his entire body and he was seconds from passing out when suddenly the pain faded away. Aladdin was terrified as he wished that what he knew had happened hadn’t. He didn’t want to be a girl.

He pulled down his top to try and cover his body a little more than it was. He felt Kouen touch his shoulder, “Are you okay?”

Aladdin nodded, “I’m fine the pain has subsided. But can you get me that other set of clothing.”

Kouen stood up fully again and walked out of the room grabbing the set of clothing from the shelf. He passed it to Aladdin before looking at Koumei, “Come on out so he can change.”

Koumei did as he was told as he made his way out of the room. They closed the door to let Aladdin change. Koumei looked at Kouen, “What was that?”

Kouen just smirked, “The kid has this little problem causing him to change from a boy to a girl at random. Judal said that it was the choker that somehow ended up on his neck.”

That arose some curiosity within Koumei, “That’s interesting, I’ll have to ask him about that later.”

Kouen was about to respond when Aladdin came out of the room. Annoyance and embarrassment were written all over his face, as he stared up at Kouen, “This is too much give me something else to wear. I can’t go out there looking like this.”

Kouen laughed slightly, “But you look adorable.”

Aladdin glared at the older but it did the complete opposite of what he wanted, it made him look even more adorable, “I don’t want to wear this. It’s too girly.”

Kouen shook his head, “Sorry but you have to look like a young female princess or the servants and nobility of Kou will question my hospitality.”

Aladdin was clearly angry, but Kouen just ignored it reaching out for the younger. He reached past him and grabbed his braid. Untying the bottom and separating some of it until it began unweaving all on its own. Aladdin was freaking out try to stop him, “No don’t do that. It will get all knotted if it’s not tied up. Stop it.”

When Kouen was finished Aladdin's hair was everywhere and made him look even more like a girl. Kouen smiled at the younger, “There now that you look perfect let's go see who’s in the dining room.”


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin is dragged to the dining room for supper and an interesting discussion unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second brand spanking new chapter and I hope everyone is liking it. Sorry if there are some inconsistencies in the story from the actual manga, its hard to remember everything perfectly that happened and even the Magi wiki isn't always the easiest to navigate for info. So much reading ugh.

They arrived in the dining room quickly, seeing as it was only a couple hallways away. When they entered Aladdin hid behind the two taller males. Not excited for who he knew would be here just to tease him. If Judal ever saw him like this he would never be able to live it down. This was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. While he was hiding he heard numerous voices talking happily. Of course, he recognized a few of the voices which really surprised him the most. He peered around Kouen to see if who he thought he heard was indeed out there. He smiled when he saw 3 people he recognizes along with Judal. Hakuryuu, Kouha, and Kougyoku were all sitting at the table talking amongst each other while they were waiting for food. Kougyoku was the first to notice them enter the room, “Brothers”

Kouen nodded, “I see you’ve all returned.”

Koumei sat down without saying anything while Aladdin stayed behind Kouen as they made their way to their spots. Once there Kouen sighed, “You know you're going to have to show yourself sooner or later.”

“I don’t want to, it's too embarrassing they're all going to laugh at me,” Aladdin said while grasping at Kouen’s clothes.

Judal stood up when he saw Kouen talking to the chibi who was hiding behind him. He walked over and grabbed Aladdin's wrist, “Hey come sit near me chibi.”

Aladdin pulled back as he was dragged out from behind Kouen and across the room. He struggled until the moment he was pushed down in the chair. At the exact moment he sat down he put his face into the table to scared to look up. Hakuryuu who was sitting across from him was unsure as he spoke, “Aladdin is that you?”

Aladdin shook his head and mumbled a quick, “No.”

“Why are you here in Kou? Weren’t you supposed to still be at Magnostadt.” Hakuryuu questioned.

Aladdin was on the verge of tears as he looked up at his friend , “No… I was living in Sindria when stupid Judal came and grabbed me.”

“But why are you dressed that way. You’re in a dress.” Hakuryuu was obviously concerned.

Judal spoke up from where he was now sitting, “He’s wearing that because currently, he is a girl.”

Hakuryuu’s jaw dropped and he didn’t know what to say. Instead, it was Kougyoku who spoke up, “You’re kidding right. I’ve never heard of a magic that changes someone into a girl?”

Judal shrugged, “I hadn't either, but apparently stupid Alibaba put this choker from a dungeon on him and now it's changed him into a girl.”

Kouha was laughing as hard as he could from his spot, “Aladdin you look so funny.”

Aladdin frowned, “I do not.”

Kouen sighed, “Stop bothering him. We came here to eat not be harassed.”

Hakuryuu looked at Kouen, “Why aren’t you sending him back to Sindria?”

Kouen smiled as he glanced at Aladdin, “He’s too valuable to just give back to Sinbad, and I find him quite interesting. Did you know that he is not a magi from this world?”

Judal and Hakuryuu both looked at Aladdin who looked right at Kouen angrily, “Don’t go telling everyone.”

Judal was confused, “What does he mean you're not a magi from this world. You're a magi, and you’re in this world. That sounds like you're a magi from this world to me.”

Aladdin looked at them all and nervously explained, “There is only supposed to be 3 magi in each world at a time. Those three magi right now are you, Titus, and Yunan. I am a magi of the world that came before this one a long long time ago. I am one of the 3 magi’s from Alma Torran. I took my mother's role of magi when she died.”

Judal looked slightly shocked before asking his next question, “Who were your parents, then?”

Aladdin shook his head, “I can’t tell you that.”

Judal frowned, “Come on chibi that just makes me want to know even more.”

Aladdin frowned, “No I can’t tell you that. If I tell you guys that you’ll never look at me the same.”

Judal continued to pressure him, “Come on there is no way that it will change how I see you. No matter who your parents are you're still my little chibi.”

Kouen spoke up intrigued by the idea that he may be able to get a little bit more information, “It would be interesting to know who you truly are.”

Aladdin looked at Kouen, “No I can’t tell you.”

Hakuryuu smiled, “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want too.”

Judal slammed his fists against the table, “Come on tell me. Tell me and I’ll stop teasing you.”

Aladdin just again said, “No”

Judal then pulled out his secret weapon, “If you tell me I’ll take you back to Sindria.”

Aladdin’s eyes widened, he knew he shouldn’t tell them. But he really just wanted to go home. He sat for a few minutes debating on whether he should tell them or not when finally he caved, “Fine. But this time you all seriously have to all keep your mouths shut afterward.”

Judal nodded excitedly about to hear the kids secret, “We won’t tell anyone just tell us already.”

Aladdin sighed before he started talking, “So none of you guys will know my mother. Her name is Sheba and she was a magi of Alma Torran before she died. She was really strong and she loved my father a lot.”

Judal spoke stopping Aladdin, “None of us know who that is.”

Aladdin nodded, “Of course you don’t she’s not in any of the books telling us about Alma Torran that any of you can read. She was only mentioned in the ones in Kouen’s study. She was one of King Solomon's 3 magi, and she was really important because she was with Solomon for a long time.”

Hakuryuu smiled, “She sounds nice.”

Aladdin frowned, “Ya she does. But I’ve never met her. She died and my father sent me to this world using magic before I was even born. I ended up being finally born in the sacred palace and raised by one of my father's friends, Uraltugo but I called him Ugo.”

Kouen looked at Aladdin thoughtfully, “So then you never got to meet either of your parents?”

Aladdin shook his head but his frown disappeared quickly as he smiled, “I may not have met them but I got to see their entire lives. I know them both better than anyone else does while except for maybe Ugo and Arba they knew them pretty well."

Hakuryuu was confused, “How do you know their entire lives?”

Aladdin looked at Hakuryuu, “I’ve seen them because of Solomon’s wisdom."

“But why would Solomon’s Wisdom show you so much about your parents?” was what Kouen asked.

Aladdin smiled as he remembers his father, “Of course it showed me their lives. I mean I’m not only a magi of Alma Torran I’m also the Prince. My father's full name is Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, you guys would all know him as King Solomon.”


	8. The Spell's Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have supper and Aladdin ends up with Judal.

The room was enveloped in complete silence. No one knew exactly what to say as their minds went over what the magi had just said. Aladdin smile had dissipated as he realized his biggest fear was happening. They were going to see him differently, they were never going to treat him the same as when they knew he was only a magi. This was why he had never told any of his friends back in Sindria. He was scared of what them knowing would do, and now the same thing he thought would happen was happening with the people he knew in Ren.

Judal was the first one to respond, “Huh… damn, so you're actually royalty. That's really surprising since when I met you, you seemed more like a pleasant than anything else. Hell, I was surprised that you were even a magi.”

Aladdin frowned, “I didn’t know anything when I met you, hell I hadn’t even been in this world for more than 2 years when that happened. I was even still relying on Ugo for protection back then.”

Judal smiled, “So that thing from the flute was a magi then.”

Aladdin nodded, “Ya. As far as I know he lives in the Sacred Palace still.”

Hakuryuu was concerned, “You said your mother died, what happened in Alma Torran to cause it?”

Aladdin frowned, “ I can’t tell you guys that. It’s too long of a story and I’ve already told you guys way too much.”

Hakuryuu didn’t push Aladdin any further to tell them, “That’s okay. I’m happy just knowing what you told us already.”

Aladdin smiled happy that his friend wasn’t trying to force more information out of him. He was about to say something when the servants came into the rooming carrying plates of food. Once the food was in front of everyone they dropped the topic and started eating. Aladdin was actually happy to stop talking and dig into his food. 

* * *

Everyone had just finished eating. Kougyoku and Kouha had already left, while Hakuryuu was just talking with Aladdin. Aladdin smiled, “It’s been so long since I last saw you.”

Hakuryuu was clearly happy to see the younger, “Ya, last time I saw you was when we were dealing with those children pirates.”

Aladdin frowned, “Ya, I remember her. She caused everyone to see their mothers.”

Hakuryuu looked a little upset so Aladdin was about to change the subject when Kouen stood up, “Come on Aladdin it’s time to go.”

Aladdin didn’t want to go and was about to say it, but Judal beat him to it, “Come on Kouen let me have chibi for a while. You’ve had him since yesterday. It’s my turn.”

Aladdin didn’t really want to be with either of them. He would've rather gone with Hakuryuu but he was also sure that wasn’t going to happen. He knew Kouen wasn’t stupid and would assume that Aladdin would try and escape with Hakuryuu’s help. Judal continued to whine trying to get his way until finally, Kouen caved, “Fine, but if he escapes or you do something weird to him you're going to be in big trouble. Also, you have to bring him to me tomorrow morning so I can make sure you didn’t do something weird.”

Judal sighed, “Fine, I accept your rules. Now chibi lets go.”

Judal stood up looking at Aladdin expectantly. Aladdin stood and smiled at Hakuryuu, “Bye I guess.”

Hakuryuu frowned slightly angry that his time with Aladdin was ending already, “Bye.”

Aladdin followed Judal out of the room as Judal led them around the large palace. They ended up stopping at a garden that led outside. Judal went out and looked around before he floated up to the tree and sat in. Aladdin just stared at him, “We’re just going to sit out here then.”

Judal nodded, “Yep.”

Aladdin sighed loudly showing his annoyance, “This isn’t any better than just sitting with Kouen in the throne room. Can’t we do something more interesting? Please?”

Judal looked at Aladdin then smiled, “I mean we could take a bath together?”

Aladdin looked at him suspiciously, “Why do I feel like it’s going to be more than just a bath?”

Judal put his hands out, “Trust me chibi. I’m not going to do anything to you. If I do I probably won’t be able to see you again.”

Aladdin still eyed him suspiciously but also knew that he really needed a bath, “Won’t it be weird I mean I'm currently a girl.”

Judal just shrugged, “It's not that big of a deal, I’ve seen female bodies before. Not to mention I’ve already seen part of you remember.”

Aladdin blushed remembering the when he woke up in Kou and Judal had seen his chest, “Can’t I just take a bath alone.”

Judal shook his head, “Nope. You might try to escape if I’m not there.”

“Come on, I won’t try and escape,” Aladdin begged.

Judal sighed, “No you can’t bathe alone.”

Aladdin finally gave up, “Fine, but I swear to god if you try anything I will actually hurt you.”

Judal just smiled not taking Aladdin’s threat as anything too serious, of all people he was definitely not frightened by anything Aladdin said. Even though he knew Aladdin was no longer a weakling and probably could do some serious damage, he still just couldn’t take the magi seriously. He jumped down from his spot landing gently in front of the younger. He took Aladdin’s hand and began leading the way. 

* * *

It took them a while to get to the bath because it was on the complete opposite side of the palace. Finally, they had gotten there, but before entering Judal talked to a servant near buy and told them to bring them both a change of clothing. Aladdin was a mixture of excited and nervous to have a bath with Judal as he walked to the entrance. They had just entered the bathroom and were about to change when Aladdin felt a now familiar heat radiate throughout his entire body. He was about to say something when he felt the sharp pains in his chest. He grabbed on to Judal’s leg trying to stop himself from falling as his legs gave out. Aladdin was in so much pain but managed to speak, “It’s... happening...again..”

Judal was confused he didn’t know what was happening, “What’s wrong?”

Aladdin cried out as the pain intensified, it continued to get worse until all at once the pain stopped and the extreme heat began to disappear. He took a deep breath then let go of Judal’s leg and sunk to the ground. Judal seemed worried as he knelt down to make sure the younger was okay, “Are you okay, do I need to take you to a doctor?”

Aladdin shook his head, “No, I’m okay. It was the chokers magic activating. It changed me back again.”

Judal understood instantly, “So then you're a boy again?”

Aladdin nodded, “Ya. It’s weird, though, the time between changing was a lot shorter this time. I changed back into a girl right before supper. It’s been only like 3 hours. I feel something's wrong like it's getting worse the longer the choker is on. I don’t want this.”  
Aladdin started crying, he was terrified and the time between changing getting shorter couldn’t be a good thing. He was surprised when he felt a hand gently rubbing his back. Judal was looking away as he spoke, “I’m sure it'll be okay. I’m sure we can find a way to get it off. I mean if anyone can figure out a way to fix this it’s us. So just stay calm, we’ll be able to figure it out before it gets too bad.”

Aladdin nodded his tears starting to stop, he was surprised that Judal of all people was the one comforting him. Yet the older’s gentle touch on his back was nice and it only took a few more minutes for him to be completely calm. He looked up a Judal, “I’m okay now.”

Judal stood back up, “Then let's have our bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't know how conflicted I was about the bath scene. My heart was like it doesn't matter what sex he is when they have a bath. It would be so cute with him as a girl. But every fiber of my being screamed no. It took so long to decide and finally I made him a boy cause I just couldn't make him have a bath with Judal without picturing a bunch of nasty stuff that I don't want to happen yet. AHHHHHHHHH


	9. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin and Judal take a bath together. ^_^

The water was warm as he lowered his body in. The servants had prepared it for them while they were in the other room changing. It was different than bathing in Magnostadt or even Sindria because both places had a shower like system created with magic. Kou seemed to only have a large bath and buckets to pour the water onto yourself. It was like when he would bath on journeys at hotels and taverns. He let every fiber of his body relax into the warmth that he hadn’t felt in days. His hair floated around him covering a large portion of his body as he soaked. After a few minutes, Judal slid into the bath water beside him. He had taken a little longer because he needed to untie his hair since neither of them had their wand or staff on them, everything had to be done by hand.

Judal relaxed in the water right beside him his black hair mixing in with Aladdin’s blue hair. Judal smiled, “The waters so nice.”

Aladdin nodded, “It’s warmer than the baths I usual take but it feels really nice.”

Judal laughed, “They probably give you warm water because you are so small. They must think you a little kid.”

Aladdin puffed his bottom lip out in annoyance, “I’m not a little kid.”

“But the point is that you look like a brat,” Judal said with less of a teasing voice this time because he was trying to make a point.

Aladdin sighed not saying anything in response. Judal didn’t see any reason to push his point seeing as Aladdin seemed to understand him. The room was quiet for a good 20 minutes before finally, Judal stood up. He moved to the corner grabbing a bucket and some soap before he went back to the bath and sat on the ledge. He rubbed a decent amount onto his hand before he started rubbing it in his hair. It took him a while before he finally had all his hair covered nicely and began to rinse his hair. He filled the bucket with water dumping it in his hair over and over again until he was convinced all the soap had been removed.

After he was done he looked over at Aladdin, “Can you sit on the ledge and pull all your hair from the water so I can wash it for you.”

Aladdin looked at him confused, “I can wash my hair myself.”

“Come on we're friends which means I can wash your hair,” Judal whined.

Aladdin sighed not feeling like it was worth arguing about, “Fine but if you pull my hair I’ll hit you.”

Judal nodded, “It’ll be fine. I’m used to washing really long hair as you can tell.”

Aladdin did as told and sat down on the ledge of the bath before he pulled all his hair from the water. He usually used magic to wash, dry, and braid his hair so he hadn’t washed his hair by hand in years. Which made him kind of lucky that Judal offered to do it for him. God, it felt nice as Judal ran his hands over his head. After Judal had completely covered Aladdin’s hair in soap, he had then just continued to massage his scalp for a while. After a while, he told Aladdin to turn so that his back was over the water. He then released all of his hair into the water and began to rinse the soap out.

When he was finished he told Aladdin to stand and began towel drying all of the younger's hair. Aladdin didn’t argue but instead questioned the elder, “Why don’t we just get our stuff and then use magic to dry our hair?”

“You don’t need magic to do everything? Something as simple as this should be nothing to do on your own.” Judal just spoke calmly as he continued to dry the younger's hair.

It took a while but once he was done he told Aladdin to go get changed as he continued on to drying his own hair. He was a lot quicker when dealing with his own hair, and in no time he had made his way into the other room to get dressed. Aladdin was more than appalled to see girls clothing waiting for him. Judal laughed, “Oops. Forgot to tell the the servants to bring boys clothing after you changed back. Just put that on for now and we’ll go find you something else to change into.”

Aladdin sighed loud and over dramatically before he did as he had been told. This time he had been provided with a white kimono that had blue and black accents all over it. He frowned but put it on anyway. Once it was on he turned to Judal and just glared at the older who was trying to stop himself from laughing, “I hate you for this.”

Judal smiled, “Why you look so cute.”

Aladdin swung his arms around in frustration, “Why does nobody understand that I don’t want to look cute. I’m a boy god damn it.”

Judal just put his hand out and rubbed his head messing up the smaller one's hair, “Calm down, we’ll go get you some different clothing in a minute. I’m not going to force you to dress like a girl if you don’t want to.”

Aladdin sighed in relief, “Thank god.”

Judal decided to tease him a little, “But I will never ever stop calling you cute, chibi.”

Aladdin frowned before he smiled, “Fine, I don’t care anymore.”

A smile instantly rose on Judal’s face, he had won the younger had accepted it. This was the first time he’s ever not continued to freak out after being called cute. 

* * *

They had found Aladdin a change of clothes that was very similar to Aladdin’s old clothing. Except they made sure to get a top that would cover his chest if he suddenly changed into a girl again. Judal made sure it was clothing that if Aladdin wanted to he could wear it whether he was a girl or a boy. Aladdin was happy because it was like he had a say in what Judal would do a lot more than he had a say in what Kouen would do. Judal let him wear what he wanted too, while Kouen forced him to wear very uncomfortable and expensive robes.

Judal, of course, thought the kimono that he was wearing before was beyond adorable, but he also thought he looks just as cute in his normal clothing. He didn’t feel a need to force him into something the younger magi didn’t want to wear himself. He thought it was just a way to make the boy angry and that could only cause problems in the future.

Judal looked out the window, the sun had set hours ago and it had become very late. He turned to Aladdin, “We should head back to my room.”

Aladdin nodded before he yawned, “Ya, your right. I’m feeling rather tired.”

The two headed through the palace until they reached Judal’s room. Once they had reached his room they headed inside closing the door behind themselves. Judal Instructed Aladdin to sit on the bed before he grabbed a hairbrush and a stack of hair ties from a pile in a drawer. He sat behind Aladdin and started combing the younger's hair. Aladdin didn’t say anything he had assumed the older would do this for him too after wash and drying his hair earlier. It took an hour but finally, Aladdins hair had been completely combed and braid nicely by hand. Judal smiled at his handiwork, “I think I did pretty good for someone who doesn’t braid usually by hand.”

Aladdin sighed as he watched Judal take his wand off his desk and wave it. His hair was combed out and done up in no time, “Why didn’t you just do that with mine? It took you an hour to braid.”

Judal smirked, “I find you adorable and so I wanted to comb your hair of course. Why else would I stay up for an extra hour combing and braiding your hair?”

Aladdin yawned, “But you could’ve used magic so we could have gone to bed an hour ago. I’m so tired.”

Judal smiled, “Still it was worth it. I may never have the chance to do it again so I don’t regret a thing.”

Aladdin just shook his head, “Never mind let's just go to sleep.”

Judal yawned as he crawled his way onto the bed beside Aladdin. Aladdin didn’t even care as he curled up against Judal’s chest. He was just too tired and cold. Judal was a little shocked by the youngers reaction but didn’t question it as he wrapped his arm around the younger, fully expecting him to push it off. Aladdin didn’t though, instead he just fell asleep in the olders arms. Judal thought this was a nice change of pace. He hadn’t ever slept like this with someone but it was indeed a nice change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this entire chapter had me squealing, it was just so darn cute and fluffy. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	10. Barely Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin's shift gets worse.

Aladdin woke up in the middle of the night as heat overwhelmed him. He pushed himself out of Judal’s arms and began grasping at his chest. He was having a hard time breathing as he reached for Judal who hadn’t woken up. He couldn’t talk so he used as much strength as he could muster to try and shake him awake. He was lucky it worked because he barely managed to move Judal. Judal opened his eyes tiredly as he looked at Aladdin in the darkness, “What’s wrong chibi?”

Aladdin tried to speak but couldn’t manage to say anything so he just coughed out, which caused pain to radiate throughout his body. He tried to breathe but only was able to take a small amount of air in. Which ended up causing him to cough again. He was panicking and it was making his situation a lot worse. Judal moved so that he was holding Aladdin as he rubbed gentle circles on his back like he had done before, “You're okay. Just calm down. It will only last for a little bit longer you just need to relax.”

Aladdin had clung on to Judal for his life. He had tears dripping from his eyes because he still was barely able to breathe. After 15 minutes Aladdin had managed to calm down but the pain hadn’t subsided yet. His breathing had returned to a handleable amount, but he still felt like he was being stabbed all over his body. The longer the pain lasted the worse the heat got. Judal could feel the heat radiating off the younger’s body. He was reaching the point where he was so worried that he was going to carry Aladdin to the doctor.

Another few minutes went buy and there was one last pain that was worse than everything else, and then everything stopped. The shift was finished so the heat began to go away and Aladdin’s breathing went back to normal. Yet Judal continued to hold him as Aladdin just cried in his arms, “It’s getting worse. It has never lasted more than 5 minutes before. I’m scared Judal.”

Judal continued to try and comfort the younger but even he was scared for him. He felt that this situation was definitely no longer a joke anymore. At first, it was kind of funny, but now it was becoming dangerous for Aladdin’s life. Judal couldn’t imagine what would have happened if someone had not been there with Aladdin. If he had continued to panic at the rate he was, it could have ended horribly.

Aladdin continued to cry until he fell asleep in Judal’s lap. After making sure he was completely asleep, Judal moved them so that they were both lying together. Then he hugged the younger and also fell back asleep. 

* * *

Aladdin opened his eyes before an overabundance of light caused him to instantly shut them again. His eyes were still puffy and sensitive from crying himself to sleep. So Opening his eyes had been a mistake now his eyes were hurting too. He took this as a sign that he should just go back to sleep. So he moved closer to the person wrapping his arms around him. It took him a moment to realize and remember who he was sleeping with. He opened his eyes and glanced up at Judal. The older was still fast asleep and if Aladdin had to admit it, he thought he looked rather cute. Judal never looked as calm as he did now, it was a nice change and it made Aladdin smile. Without thinking too much more about it, he closed his eyes and pressed his face back into the elder's chest. Quickly sleep had come back to claim him.

 

* * *

The next time Aladdin woke up he was lying in bed alone. He pulled the thin blanket that was on the bed up over his head and curled up. He wasn’t tired but he also didn’t feel like necessarily getting up yet. He just listened to his breath as he began to drift off. He had almost fallen asleep again, when he felt a hand gently shaking his shoulder, “Come on Aladdin you have to get up. We have to go see Kouen before he gets pissy.”

Aladdin curled up a little tighter still not wanting to move. He mumbled out, “I don’t want to. I’m so tired.”

“ I know you had a bad night, But we have too,” Judal whined out trying to get the younger to get up.

Judal crawled back on the bed beside Aladdin, he was planning on forcing him up. When suddenly Aladdin wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down, “Come back to sleep. I’m sure he can wait another hour or 2.

Judal couldn’t say no, he wanted to cuddle on the bed with the younger more then he wanted to go see the king. He knew that it might get them both in trouble, but Aladdin was being so adorable and clingy, not to mention he’d had the worst night anyone could imagine. There was no way he was forcing Aladdin to get up after everything that had happened. Aladdin had fallen asleep again in his arms and Judal was in pure bliss. An hour went past in no time and Judal sighed before he shook Aladdin awake again gently, “Come on, it’s been an hour, you’ve got to get up.”

Aladdin opened his eyes and yawned before sitting up in bed. He sat in front of Judal leaning back against him for a few more minutes before he slowly moved off of the bed. He stretched before they headed out of the bedroom together walking to the throne room. Judal was surprised by Aladdin’s sudden change in behavior from the day before, he was still being beyond clingy. He had been holding Judal’s hand since before they left the room. 

* * *

Kouen was talking with Kouha when Judal and Aladdin entered the throne room. Kouen was confused when he saw them holding hands. He had expected the younger one to be begging him to take him back from Judal. Yet it seemed like they had both become a lot closer in just one night. It made Kouen slightly mad before he forced the feelings back deep into his body. He knew he was feeling jealous but he cared enough for Aladdin that he didn’t want to do something that would hurt him. He looked at Judal, “No attempts to get away yesterday while he was under your care.”

Judal just smirked, “He didn’t even try once. After supper, we went to the garden for a little while, before we headed inside and had a bath. Then we went back to the room and went to sleep.”

Kouen looked at Aladdin who was currently talking with Kouha before he looked back to Judal, “What took you so long to get here?”

Judal looked back at Aladdin, “He was really tired and didn’t want to get up so I let him sleep in. We were up pretty late last night because he had a pretty bad panic attack because the choker was affecting his breathing.”

Kouen stared at Judal for a second showing concern, he had seen Aladdin’s shifts and never had they affected him in such a way. He didn’t want to cause any more pain then Aladdin had already been through. So he decided on just leaving him with Judal where he seemed to be feeling safe, “Okay. You guys can go but try and come to see me again tonight before you guys go to bed so I know if his shifts get any worse if he has another one today.”

Judal was clearly surprised, “You don’t want him to stay with you?”

Kouen shook his head, “There is no point in me caging him in here. There is absolutely nothing for him to do but sit while I’m doing work. He also seems to be very comfortable with you.”

Judal nodded, “Ok. Then we are going to go have breakfast. We will make sure to come see you before we go to bed then. Hopefully, he doesn’t have another shift anytime soon cause the one last night was bad, I’m seriously worried about it getting any worse. It lasted over 20 minutes last night.”

Kouen nodded, “If he has another attack that bad take him to see a doctor just in case it gets even worse.”

Judal looked at Aladdin behind him before looking back at Kouen, “Okay then we will be going.”

Kouen watched as Judal walked over and grabbed Aladdin’s hand. They walked out and Kouha followed behind them. Kouen was really worried about how bad the shift sounded last night. He would have to send some magicians to talk to them, to try and figure out a way to get the choker off. He had a terrible feeling about it.


	11. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin, Judal, Kouha, and Hakuryuu have breakfast.

Judal, Aladdin, and Kouha all went to breakfast when they were in the dining room the only person in the room was Hakuryuu. Aladdin smiled and pulled Judal across the room back to their seats from the night before. Aladdin sat down first and looked at Hakuryuu who was looking at both of them a little shocked, “Well, you guys seem to be getting along a lot better than you were yesterday?”

Aladdin nodded, “I found out that he is actually really nice.”

Hakuryuu still continued to look shocked, “You can’t be talking about him. He’s never been nice a day in his life.”

Aladdin shook his head, “But he is. He washed my hair, dried it and braid it by hand which takes so much time. Then he let me wear what I wanted to and it doesn’t matter if I’m a girl or a boy. Which is nice because with what I am wearing now you can’t tell if I’m a girl or a boy.”

Hakuryuu laughed slightly realizing instantly what was happening. He looked at Judal and knew that the black haired magi had a huge crush on his little blue haired friend. He also was wondering if Aladdin was starting to like Judal back seeing as they were holding hands when they came in, “Sounds like you had lots of fun, since supper last night.”

A frown made its way onto Aladdin’s face thinking about the shift he had gone through last night. Judal sensed the rise in tension after hearing Hakuryuu. He set his hand on Aladdin’s shoulder and tried to calm him a little bit. Aladdin looked up at Judal, his eyes wide as he gently leaned into his touch. Before he turned back to Hakuryuu, “I had a really bad shift last night, but Judal was there to calm me down. So I’m okay now.”

Hakuryuu decided to look past the fact that they slept together last night and decided to be more concerned about Aladdin, “Have you guys figured out a way to get the choker off?”

Aladdin shook his head and looked down, “No one has any idea. When I was still in Sindria we were looking for a way to remove it, but they never figured a way out. Then I came here and now I don’t know if they figured out a way to fix it.”

Hakuryuu nodded, “You should go see Kouen and talk to him about getting help from the empire's magicians.”

Judal who was sitting beside Aladdin decided to comment on that, “That’s actually a good idea, I’ll remember to talk to him when we go back to see him later.”

Hakuryuu looked at Aladdin, “Where did the choker come from?”

Aladdin frowned, “I picked it up in a dungeon because I was curious about it when I saw it. While I was looking at it Alibaba took it from me a clipped it on my neck.”

Hakuryuu sighed, “He should have known better than to do that with something that came from a dungeon. For all, he knows it could’ve killed you instantly.”

Aladdin’s hands were shaking as he said what he was thinking, “Honestly I think that might be what happens if I don’t get it off of me.”

Hakuryuu was tapping his finger on the table, “We need to get in contact with Sindria because the situation is getting worse. I’m assuming that they have all the stuff you guys found in the dungeon to look for answers in.”

Aladdin nodded, “Yeah, that’s what they were doing when Judal came and got me. Everyone was looking for a way to get it off of me. Hopefully if we can get in contact with them then they’ll have the answer.”

Judal frowned, “But then you’ll leave me.”

Aladdin sighed, “I didn’t say that this time. I mean sure I want to go home, but it’s not like I can’t decided all on my own to stay.”

Judal was happy to hear that, and was having a hard time holding back a large smile. That meant that Aladdin might choose to stay with him in the end. He knew that whether Aladdin chose ti be with him or not they would still probably need to get help from Sindria. If they didn’t then just as Aladdin had said earlier he feared the youngers shifting would get worse and worse until it took away his life. The worst part is they didn’t even have any idea how much longer it would be until that happened. It could happen tonight or in a week, maybe even longer. Yet he knew deep inside with how fast the changes were getting worse, that Aladdin probably wouldn’t have a lot of time to fix this. 

* * *

They had just started eating supper when Aladdin could feel it happening again, Yet this time it started slower. He could feel the heat in his body rising a lot slower than it had anytime before. He looked at Judal and was just about to say something when the pain struck him. He didn’t even know what to compare the pain to this time. It hurt a lot worse than it had anytime before. Usually the worst pain was in his chest but this time it was in his chest, arms, and back. One second he was managing to suck in air and the next he could force even a tiny bit of air into his body.

Judal had instantly stood up and was at Aladdin’s side. Trying to calm him down but nothing was working. The same phrase repeated over and over again in his head due to how scared he was with this happening to the smaller.

_**‘He can’t breathe.’** _

Hakuryuu had already made it around the table and was standing on the opposite side of Aladdin as you both tried to get him to calm down. But there was no way of getting it to happen this time. Last time the younger could still breathe a little bit this time clearly he could not breathe at all. Hakuryuu had been saying something trying to get Judal’s attention but he was too focused on Aladdin to notice. It took Hakuryuu physically shaking his shoulder to get his attention back, “Judal you have to use magic to open his air way. You need to use healing magic on him. Hurry.”

Judal looked at him, “I can’t use healing magic enough to help anyone.”

Hakuryuu pushed Judal out of the way and picked Aladdin up, “Let's go we have to be quick.”

Judal took his wand out knowing what Hakuryuu was planning and used his magic to teleport them to the throne room. Kouen was confused to see them but stood up when he noticed Aladdin in Hakuryuu’s arms. He looked at, “What happened?”

Judal was to shocked to respond, so Hakuyuu did it, “He can’t breathe. You have to use your healing magic on him from your djinn.”

Aladdin didn’t even have the strength to struggle he was in so much pain so he just remained still tears streaming down from his eyes. Hakuryuu set him down on the ground in front of Kouen who quickly pulled out his metal vessel. He released the magic from the phenex and a pink phoenix appeared to cover Aladdin’s body after a few seconds Aladdin took in a big breath of air. He breathed heavily trying to take in as much air as possible. Judal knelt down beside him and picked Aladdin up so that his upper half was in his arms. 5 minutes went by before he started having troubles breathing, by 10 minutes Aladdin couldn’t breathe at all again. Which caused Kouen to use his metal vessel again. This cycle continued for over an hour until finally, all the pain stopped and his breathing returned to normal. Without even saying a word Aladdin passed out of exhaustion.


	12. To Sindria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what's happening in Sindria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how well I'm going to write Sinbad because I am really angry at him as a character lately. I really liked him and now I kind of hate him. -_-

Sinbad was currently sitting in his office having a stare off with both Morgiana and Alibaba. He knew that their best friend had been taken but he couldn’t let them go to Kou. Since they were currently living at the palace in Sindria, if they tried to go to Kou it could be seen as an aggressive more from Sinbad. Sinbad wanted Aladdin back just as much as they both did, but he knew they couldn’t forcibly take him back if it caused a war. Not to mention if they caused a war to get Aladdin back, that would piss the smaller magi off a lot.Aladdin had made it beyond clear that he had started hating conflict and the amount he hated war had gotten worse since his time in Magnostadt.

Alibaba stood up suddenly, “We have to go.”

Sinbad looked at him, “Sit down Alibaba, the both of you are not leaving the palace.”

Alibaba looked frustrated, he knew just as well as anyone that Sinbad’s reasonings were correct. But he couldn’t accept just leaving Aladdin in the hands of someone so horrible, “How can you say that? You know how cruel Judal is to Aladdin, you saw what he did to Aladdin in Balbadd.”

Sinbad sighed, “I know, but Aladdin’s a lot stronger then he was back then. I’m sure he can handle himself, and as I’ve told you before I’ve already made a request for us to go to the Kou Empire. We just have to wait for a response so please calm down.”

“We can’t just sit around doing nothing while we wait for a response, what if they are hurting him?” Alibaba said worry evident in his voice.

Sinbad shook his head, “Even Kouen wouldn’t harm a magi or allow Judal to hurt one. Magi’s are too valuable.”

Morgiana spoke up from her spot where she was sitting, “If Aladdin is so valuable wouldn’t it make more sense for Kouen to want to keep him in Kou? Where he could be under their control.”

Sinbad tapped his fingers against the desk choosing how he would respond to what Morgiana had said, “It does make a lot of sense for him to force Aladdin to stay there. The thing is if Aladdin wanted to leave then he could. I doubt that Kouen would be able to stop him if he decided to fight against him.”

Alibaba just sighed in annoyance, “You're right, but the thing is Aladdin wouldn’t fight to force his way out even if he really wanted to leave. I doubt he would use his magic to fight at all unless his life was in danger.”

Morgiana nodded in agreement, “He won’t escape without our help. We have to go.”

The conversation had gone completely back around to the start again. They wanted to go and they had been very adamant about trying. They had been pushed to the point where Yamraiha had to cast a spell which wouldn't allow either Alibaba or Morgiana to leave the bubble protecting Sindria. But still, they had tried but failed at breaking out, which was a good thing for Sinbad. But now it left to very worried people for him to deal with sitting in his office. They had been there all day try to get the king to let them leave Sindria. Yet Sinbad didn’t plan on letting them leave anytime soon. The only way they would be going to the Kou Empire was if he received a letter back that said Kouen was allowing them entrance. When that happened it would be him, Alibaba, Morgiana, Jafar, and Yamraiha going to get Aladdin back.

* * *

 

Judal had picked Aladdin up in his arms fully, “We need to bring something we can set him on in here because he can’t leave your side. If it happens again, and it will, you have to be there to save him.”

Kouen nodded, “It’s okay we can take him to the infirmary. I’ll call Koumei to take my place in here for the day so that I can stay with you guys.”

Just as Kouen had said using the Kou’s clairvoyance magic he called Koumei into the throne room. After being brought up to snuff on what was going on Koumei made his suggestion on what they should probably do, “After you guys take him to the infirmary, Judal you should teleport to Sindria and get the way to remove the choker if they have figured it out already, because we have no way of getting information on the spell the choker is using. Since they have all the information from the dungeon it came from.”

Judal nodded and quickly the small group of 4 headed to the infirmary. Once there Judal set Aladdin down on the bed before covering him up with a blanket. He gently ran his hand over Aladdin’s forehead before he turned to Kouen, “I don’t know how long I will be gone hopefully another shift doesn’t happen before I get back. It shouldn’t take me too long, though.”

After taking one last look at Aladdin Judal waved his wand and used teleportation magic to warp himself to Sindria.

* * *

Alibaba and Sinbad were arguing back and forth still, as Morgiana watched rather annoyed that she couldn’t just leave and save Aladdin. Everyone jumped slightly as the doors to SInbad’s office flew open as Yamraiha and Jafar walked in with smiles on their faces. Yamraiha set a few scrolls on the desk in front of Sinbad before she spoke, “We figured it out. The only way to get it off of him, now all we need to do is to bring Aladdin back here.”

Sinbad was about to speak when the window behind him flew open much like it had a few days ago. Everyone glared at the black haired magi who wasn’t smirking like his usual self. The only look on Judal’s face was one of worry as he landed on the ground in front of Sinbad’s desk, “You guys have to come with me NOW.”

Alibaba stood up, “Why are you here? Why didn’t you come here without Aladdin?”

Judal turned to Alibaba rage in every word that he spoke. It was his fault that all of this was happening. If he hadn't done what he did then Aladdin wouldn't be in this situation, “I’m here alone because it’s killing him. Because of your stupid, retarded, idea of a joke, Aladdin is dying.”

Yamraiha’s face dropped in sadness, “Damn, it has already progressed so far. We have to hurry or his body may not even be able to handle removing it.”

Judal nodded not even saying anything else as he began teleporting everyone in the room to Kou. But it would take longer getting back there because he had to teleport so many people such a long distance.


	13. Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary this time. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story doesn't have a lot of chapters left. I hope everyone has enjoyed so far, and I hope everyone will enjoy the last few chapters.

It had been less than 2 hours when Aladdin had started having another attack. He hadn’t even woken up but was still struggling all the same in his sleep. Kouen watched over him carefully as Hakuryuu sat in the chair beside Aladdin holding his hand. When the struggling had gone on for 5 minutes they suddenly heard choking noises which told them his airway was closing again. Kouen went to work releasing Phenex’s magic. The pink phoenix formed and floated down covering and curling around Aladdin’s neck. After a few seconds, Aladdin’s breathing returned to normal, so Kouen began to release Phenex. Yet within moments of Phenex disappearing Aladdin was having a hard time breathing again. So quickly Kouen used Phenex’s healing magic again. This time he didn’t release it, instead, he only continued to heal Aladdin because the moment he’d stop the younger’s life would be in danger again.

Half an hour went by and Aladdin’s condition wasn’t even close to getting any better. Instead, he was screaming out in pain while still not being conscious. It seemed that the healing was only preventing the swelling inside his throat, but not stopping any of the pain the younger was feeling. Both Kouen and Hakuryuu didn’t know what they should do, they had expected Judal to be back by now. 

* * *

They were almost there, this would be the last cast of his teleportation spell. Then they would all be in the Kou empire infirmary. There was a flash and then all Judal could hear was Aladdin screaming. Hakuryuu looked up at Judal, “He won’t stop screaming, he’s in so much pain.”

Alibaba took a step back shock on his face, regret instantly overwhelming him completely. Hearing his best friends pained screaming made like complete trash. Even if he had only meant it to be a joke this was all his fault. He was the one responsible for causing his best friend so much pain. His best friend was lying in a bed dying because of his actions, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Judal moved beside Aladdin taking Hakuryuu’s spot as he took the younger's hand. After a few seconds, he looked at Yamraiha, “What are we supposed to do to get it off?”

Yamraiha took a step forward from her spot beside Sinbad before she began to explain what they had to do, “From the little information we could find, we figured out that the only way to remove it is to inject a large amount of magic into it during one of his shifts.”

Judal looked down at Aladdin, “Okay, that sounds really easy so let's get started.”

Yamraiha shook her head, “No it's not that simple. There are so many ways it can go wrong. We may not have enough magic to actually get it to release its hold on him. Even if we do have enough magic because of how far it has progressed it might have already done permanent damage to his body. Not to mention if we fail at getting the necklace to release on our first try it will flood his body with all the magic we forced into it. If we fail we’ll end up killing him with our own magic.”

Judal’s eyes widened, he looked down at Aladdin and tightened the grasp he had on the younger's hand. He was scared to try what they needed to do, but he also knew that if they didn’t try he was going to die soon anyways. He finally decided to do it as he looked back up at Yamraiha, “We won’t fail, I will have more than enough magic to release the necklace.”

Everyone was shocked by the way Judal was acting towards Aladdin. They couldn’t even imagine what had happened the last few days while the boy was here in Kou, to cause such a change in Judal’s treatment of Aladdin. Yamraiha moved so she was now standing right beside Judal, “I will use as much magic as I can muster and we will force it off of him. We don’t have the luxury of making a mistake. So this will work no matter what.”

Yamraiha looked at Sinbad, “Can you come here and hold him so his back is facing us?”

Sinbad did just as he was told as Judal moved from the seat so he was standing beside Yamraiha. Once Sinbad had gotten Aladdin sitting up. Judal raised his wand as Yamraiha raised her staff, “On the count of 3 we force as much magic as we possibly can into it.”

Judal nodded and then Yamraiha began the countdown, “1.....2....3”

They both released large waves of magic into the necklace, an hour went by of both of them releasing a constant stream of magic into it. After 3 more hours, Yamraiha ended up using Morgiana to lean on because she was almost completely drained of energy. When Yamraiha finally had used up most of her magoi she passed out and Morgiana was the one to catch her. Kouen looked at Morgiana before pointing to the other side of the room, “Go set her down on the other bed.”

Morgiana did as she was told and sat down beside Yamraiha so she could make sure the young woman was ok after using so much of her magoi. Another 4 hours went by and everyone was starting to get worried because they could tell that Judal was also reaching his limit. They were all beginning to worry that they wouldn’t be able to do it. Judal most of all knew that he wouldn’t be able to last even another hour of this. He was already so tired, to the point that he could pass out if he wasn’t forcing himself to remain awake. He was about to collapse from the strain on his body when he felt Hakuryuu right up beside him holding him up, “I’ve got you. I know you can do this Judal, you are more than strong enough to do this. You will be able to save Aladdin.”

10 more minutes had gone by when Judal began to sense the necklace releasing its magic. He knew that it was close. He forced even more magic out of his body and right before he was about to pass out he heard a click and saw Sinbad catch the necklace as it fell forward off of Aladdin. Judal dropped to his knees as he breathed heavily, he was more than worn out. He looked up at Sinbad who had just handed Kouen the necklace muttering to him to get rid of it before it found its way on to some other unexpecting victim. Judal could barely see onto the bed as he tried to check on Aladdin. He gave up when he couldn’t reach him, “How is he? Is he ok?”

Sinbad nodded, “From what I can tell he seems okay. The pain is gone and he no longer needs the healing magic. His breathing is calm and he looks to only be sleeping now. But we won’t really know how he is until he wakes up.”

Judal sighed in relief, “Thank god.”

Sinbad looked at Judal, “Why do you care so much?”

Judal only blushed not responding to Sinbad's question as he looked away. This just caused Sinbad to smiled, it wasn’t hard for him to guess the answer with such an obvious response. Sinbad moved Aladdin laying him back down on the bed before covering him up. He then picked Judal up and laid him on the last bed in the room. He just threw the blanket over him before he turned back to Kouen, “WelI, guess we should talk about all this.”

Kouen nodded, “Yeah, follow me and will go somewhere better suited for this.”

Sinbad left following Kouen, Jafar followed close behind them as the 3 left the room. Judal had just turned so he was lying on his side as he watched the blue haired magi. Still not convinced that this was all over. It wasn’t long though before he was drifting to sleep.

* * *

Hakuryuu sat on the chair again in between Aladdin and Judal. He was watching them both carefully making sure nothing else was going to happen. They had been through enough in the last couple days. He looked up to notice Alibaba still standing in the corner acting like he didn’t know what to do, “Come sit down already."

Alibaba shook his head, “I shouldn't be here, I did this to him. I’m the reason that they are all like this.”

Hakuryuu sighed, “I heard about what happened. You know that it wasn’t your fault that it all happened this way.”

Alibaba shook his head, “It is my fault, I’m the one who put it on him.”

Hakuryuu looked at him an understanding look on his face, “I’m not saying you weren’t the one who put it on him, but you know he will never blame you for what happened. Everyone will tell you that you should have known better than to do such a thing, but still it was a joke and you didn’t mean for this to happen. This was all just an insane accident. No one could have known that this was going to be the outcome of doing something as simple as putting a necklace on someone. So just accept that it happened and let everyone more on. There are only 2 people in this world who would blame this on you. Yourself, and Judal. But you have to understand that Judal only blames you because he has fallen hard for our little blue haired magi.”

Alibaba’s eyes widened the way Judal had been acting suddenly made total sense now, “The reason he’s been acting weird is because he has feelings for Aladdin. How did I possibly miss that?” 

Hakuryuu laughed, “It’s not something anyone would think possible, so it's easy to look past or not notice.”

Alibaba looked back at Hakuryuu with one last question, “Does Aladdin know?”


	14. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad and Kouen make an agreement.

Hakuryuu sighed, “I don’t think he knows of Judal’s feelings, but I’m sure he is starting to feel something for the black haired magi himself.”

Alibaba looked very frustrated by this development, “How can he possibly have feelings for Judal of all people?”

Hakuryuu looked down at the black haired magi, “Because Judal treats him in a way he has never experienced before. I’ve never seen Judal ever behave like the way he does when he is around Aladdin. I’ve been with him for a long time and never once have I ever seen him worried about someone. Judal always treated the people around him as if they were expendable. Yet since Aladdin got here he has become a lot softer. I’m pretty sure the way Judal is acting is confusing both Aladdin and himself.”

Alibaba looked at Aladdin and then Judal, “but it can’t be possible. Aladdin can’t possible like someone so horrible. He’s tried to kill him before.”

Hakuryuu sighed, “It doesn’t matter how we feel about it, it happened, and we can’t do anything about it now.”

Alibaba looked at Aladdin, “Maybe when we take him back to Sindria he will just forget all about his silly feelings. That’s right if we just get them away from each other then all of this will end, and things will return to normal.”

Hakuryuu shook his head, “I don’t think it's going to be as simple as that.”

Alibaba just ignored what Hakuryuu had said, “It has to work.”

Hakuryuu felt rather sad for the blue haired boy in front of him. Alibaba was supposed to be his best friend, but the blond haired teen was clearly not interested in accepting what was happening. It seemed to him like what would happen soon was going to hurt Aladdin the most. Yet there wasn’t much that he could do. He was just hoping that his older brother wouldn’t agree to them taking him back. 

* * *

They were stuck in a stalemate, neither one would budge on what they wanted to happen with the blue haired magi. Sinbad didn’t plan on leaving the Kou palace without the small magi, but Kouen had very different plans. He was very adamant about Aladdin remaining here in Kou, where he could watch over him until he would wake up. They had been arguing about this topic for over 2 hours and both were getting rather frustrated although neither showed it on their face. Kouen put his hand down on the arm of his throne, “No. He will not be leaving. You guys can leave and we will provide you with a boat and everything, but the magi will remain here until he wakes up. When he wakes up then we will make more decision then.”

Sinbad knew at this point he had to tread lightly. If he said the wrong thing then this may end up starting a war. He was starting to think that they may end up having to leave Aladdin here. Which wouldn’t be the worst thing seeing a the choker was now off of him and he could protect himself if they tried to do anything. Sinbad looked up at Kouen, “Aladdin should come with us, he is most comfortable in Sindria.”

Kouen shook his head, “No. I will not allow him to go back to the place that let him get in this situation, to begin with. Because of your negligence, he almost died. If you guys had been even a few hours later getting here, then right now we might have had a dead magi on our hands. A very important and special magi could have lost his life today and you don’t seem to be taking this very seriously.”

Sinbad was shocked at what the other had said, “I am taking this seriously. If I had been there then I could have stopped this from happening but I wasn’t.”

Kouen frowned, “That is no excuse. He should have been accompanied by people who would not allow for such a thing to happen. You made a huge mistake by allowing only children to accompany him.”

Sinbad tried to make his point, “I allowed the boy freedom. It was his choice to travel with only his friends. He is not my magi and I have no control over him. Not to mention he is more than strong enough to protect himself.”

Kouen was not impressed, “The point is not whether he can protect himself or not, it is that you should have done more to protect him.”

Sinbad looked down finally accepting that there was nothing more that he could do, “Fine we will leave without him, but under one condition.

Kouen nodded, “Under what condition?”

Sinbad looked back up, “I want him to be allowed to leave if he wants to when he wakes up. He needs to be able to leave if he no longer wants to be here.”

“Fine, I accept. We will prepare a ship for you to leave.” was all Kouen said in response.

* * *

Morgiana spoke up from her spot. She had been listening to their conversation this entire time, and she was seriously pissed. She was about ready to beat the crap out of Alibaba, “ALIBABA!!”

Alibaba turned and looked at her. Sweet ran down the back of his neck as he felt the anger dripping off of her body, “Mor....”

Morgiana stood up and walked towards him, causing Alibaba to stand up and back away. Morgiana’s fist landed next to Alibaba’s head embedded in the wall, “How dare you... If Aladdin has feelings for him then we will accept it. It is not our job to judge him or let our own feelings about Judal get in the way. We are just supposed to listen to his feelings and accept what he does. How could you even call yourself his friend if you try to erase such important feelings that he has.”

Alibaba looked down at his feet, “But....”

Morgiana pulled her fist free, “No buts. If I hear you ever say such absolutely stupid things again. It will be my hands that beat you senseless.”

Alibaba just swallowed as he nodded. He was definitely not about to argue with his angry fanalis friend. If he did he might actually end up losing his head. It took him a few moments of silence and thinking about what he had said to realize what a jerk he had been. He had already betrayed his best friend again. Aladdin would never discard his feelings the way he had discarded Aladdin's so easily. He felt beyond ashamed about how he had acted as he looked at his friend already extremely sorry.

Morgiana set her head on Aladdin’s forehead worry showing clearly on his face, “Hopefully he wakes up soon.” 

* * *

Sinbad walked with Jafar down the hallway trying to think of a way to break the news to Morgiana and Alibaba. He was pretty sure they were going to have to drag them onto the ship home against their wills because they would never leave Aladdin behind willingly. He took a deep breath before he opened the door to the infirmary, “Hey, how are they doing?”

Morgiana looked up at him, “Yamraiha is looking a lot better, but Aladdin is still the same.”

Sinbad frowned, “Well it’s good that Yamraiha is getting better because we have to get ready to leave now.”

Morgiana nodded, “Then they will be traveling while asleep?”

Sinbad nodded, “Yamraiha will be. But we will be leaving Aladdin here.”

Alibaba looked at him, “What are you talking about? We can’t leave him here.”

Sinbad put his hand on Alibaba’s shoulder, “We don’t have a choice. He will stay here until he wakes up. Then it’s his choice of whether he wishes to return to Sindria.”

Alibaba was shocked, “No way. How could you possibly agree to that? Of we leave him here then they will never let him leave.”

Hakuryuu spoke up from behind Alibaba, “If brother agreed to let him go when he wakes up then he will not go against that promise.”

Sinbad nodded, “I trust that Kouen will keep his word. He also said he would keep us updated on Aladdin’s condition until he wakes up. I left him a crystal so he can reach us directly.”

Alibaba frowned clearly not happy, he took one last glance at Aladdin, “Fine then.”


	15. Unknown

The group from Sindria had set off a week ago. Hakuryuu had seen them off and ever since he had been in and out of the infirmary daily. Neither magi had woken up yet and he was starting to get really worried. He had talked to the doctors and had been told that Judal should wake up any day. While no one knew how long Aladdin would be out. Even though his body had healed quite a bit they weren’t too sure how bad the damage to his brain was or even if there was any. For all, they know the reason he was still asleep may not even be physical.

Magic had been the thing keeping their bodies hydrated and healthy, seeing as they couldn't eat or drink anything if they didn't wake up. It was something often done for people who slept for weeks due to severe injuries.

Kouen made short visit throughout the day, he would have stayed with Aladdin if he could have. But that would be impossible Kouen had work to do, unlike Hakuryuu. Even Kougyoku and Kouha had made short visits to see how the two magi’s were doing. It had surprised Hakuryuu a lot when he realized that they both hadn't come to see just how Judal was doing. No, they had also come to see Aladdin. He had seen first hand that Aladdin and Kougyoku didn't really get along, we'll he didn't even know how Kouha knew Aladdin.

He was currently alone with the two reading when Kouha had come to see them for the day. Kouha took the other chair and looked at Hakuryuu, “What did the doctors have to say about them today?”

Hakuryuu placed a bookmark in the spot he was at before he closed the book and set it on the table beside where he was sitting, “They said the same thing as yesterday and the day before. They should both be awake right now. There is no reason physical for them to be asleep.”

Kouha frowned, “That sucks. I wish I could talk to Aladdin.”

Hakuryuu looked down at the blue haired magi, “ How do you even know Aladdin?”

Kouha smiled as he looked up at Hakuryuu, “We met on our ways to Magnostadt. Aladdin was traveling alone when he found our caravan, and after giving some money to the people running it. He ended up in our carriage with us. We became pretty good friends over the rest of the trip.”

Hakuryuu smiled, “That's one hell of a coincidence.”

Kouha nodded, “Yeah it is, but I'm happy it happened because if it hadn't then we never would have met.”

They both were looking down at Aladdin with small smiles when they heard someone moving on the bed behind them. They both turned around to see Judal sitting up, with a hand over his mouth yawning. Hakuryuu moved beside his bed, “How are you feeling?”

Judal looked at him, “Pretty good actually. I feel good.”

Hakuryuu simply said, “That's not surprising. You've been asleep for a week.”

Judal eyes widened as he suddenly started looking around the room, “How's Aladdin did it work? Did he get taken back to Sindria?”

Hakuryuu nodded as he moved out of the way so Judal could see Aladdin, “It worked. You guys got it off of him without any physical damage that we can see. But he still hasn't woken up.”

Judal moved swing his legs over the side of the bed as he stood up and moved so he was sitting beside Aladdin on the younger bed. He set his hand on Aladdin's check gently. A sad look on his face as he whispered quietly, “Please wake up. Aladdin please.”

Nothing happened but Judal didn't move until Hakuryuu spoke up again, “I'm sure he'll wake up when he is ready.”

Judal looked up at Hakuryuu as he pulled his hand away from Aladdin's face, “Yeah.”

* * *

Judal had taken Hakuryuu’s place watching over the blue haired magi since he had woken up. 2 more weeks had gone by and nothing else had changed. Aladdin still remained asleep, and Judal refused to leave his side. He even slept next to the blue haired boy because the bed had enough room for him.

Hakuryuu opened the door a meal in hand as he walked into the room. He set it down on the table, “Eat.”

Judal obliged since he had gotten used to the black-haired prince bringing him food. The first time he had tried to refuse and Hakuryuu had lost his shit with him. So now he just did as told, seeing as he actually was pretty hungry it wasn't too bad of an idea.

Hakuryuu sat in a chair, “Any changes?”

Judal shook his head, “Nothing. I'm starting to get worried they we damaged his mind when we removed it or that maybe the choker did something as it was removed.”

Hakuryuu frowned and didn't say anything in return. There was nothing he could say. Aladdin wasn't waking up and they didn't know why. There was nothing he could say to console Judal.

Judal sighed, “I won't leave him until he wakes up. I refuse to give up. He’ll wake up right?”

Hakuryuu lied through his teeth, “I’m sure he’ll wake up if we just give him some more time.”

Hakuryuu had been hoping Aladdin would wake up but he was starting to give up. But he could tell Judal needed him to lie. If he told Judal the truth of what he was thinking he might break him.

* * *

It had been over a month and Judal was a mess. People had stopped coming to visit and he knew why. He knew that they didn't think Aladdin was going to wake up ever. But he couldn't give up. Even though Kouen tried to tell him to let the boy go he knew better. He knew Aladdin was amazing and strong, and that he would wake up. He wouldn't let Aladdin go.

He was lying beside Aladdin with his arms around him and his head on a pillow next to the blue haired boy. He was tired and felt like crying but he forced himself to smile. He had already cried too much. If he cried more he would make Aladdin sad.

His eyes were closed and he had just nodded off when he felt a small hand grasp at his arm. His eyes flew open to see too large blue eyes staring back at him, “Are you okay Judal?”

Judal instantly hugged the younger against his body and buried his face in the younger’s shoulder, as tears dripped from his eyes. He felt Aladdin's hand make its way onto the back of his head as the younger hummed while gently petting the others magi.

Once Judal had calmed down Aladdin changed it so that he was just holding the older's hand, “What happened?”

Judal frowned, “We got the choker off you, but you were asleep for over a month. Everyone thought you weren't going to wake up. I was scared you weren't going to wake up.”

Aladdin gripped his hand tighter, “but I did wake up so it's okay now.”

Judal nodded, “Yeah you did wake up chibi.”

Aladdin was about to speak when his stomach growled. He blushed, “I guess I'm hungry?”

Judal smiled, “I can see why you haven't eaten anything in over a month. The magic we were using to keep you nourished and hydrated do nothing for hunger.”

Judal moved up and off the bed Aladdin's hand still in his. Aladdin went to follow but when he tried to stand he collapsed. Judal luckily caught him in time to help hold him up so they could walk, “My body's really weak.”

Judal nodded, “Yeah but It's okay.”

The two made their way to the dining room slowly so it wasn't too hard on Aladdin's body. Judal flicked his wand with his free hand to open the door as they headed inside. When they got there it was empty. Judal set Aladdin down on the closest chair and sat beside him as servants came in to ask them what they wanted to eat. Judal ordered for both of them while Aladdin sat beside him happy. He still had a strong grasp on Judal’s hand. He didn't want to let go.

They were sitting there talking waiting for food when the door to the room opened and Hakuryuu walked in. He dropped what was in his arms when he saw the familiar tuft of blue hair sitting at the table. Aladdin turned his head and smiled at his friend, “Hakuryuu.”

Hakuryuu moved closer and sat across from them, “Are you okay? When did you wake up?”

Aladdin nodded, “I'm okay. My bodies a little weak but it's fine.”

Judal looked at Hakuryuu, “He just woke up a little while ago.”

They talked until their food all came. Everyone was just happy and relieved. Once they were all finished eating Hakuryuu looked at Judal, “Have you taken him to see Kouen yet?”

Judal shook his head in response. He hadn't wanted to because he knew Kouen was going to ask Aladdin if the boy wanted to leave. Judal didn't want Aladdin to leave him. He was the most important thing in Judal’s life. He would never let Aladdin go.


	16. A Happy Ending :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final chapter has come and I'm happy to say that I really did enjoy finishing this series. This chapter is a bit shorter but I feel it ended nicely. Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you all like the ending.

They had headed to see Kouen after dinner, Hakuryuu had gone along with them. It didn't take long before they were at the throne room doors and Judal paused when he reached out to open the door. Did he want to do this? He could just take Aladdin back to the infirmary and at least get another day of them being together.

Judal wanted Aladdin to stay with him forever. But he didn't have any confidence that when given the choice to leave that Aladdin wouldn't jump on it. They had gotten pretty close since he had plucked Aladdin from Sindria, and during the last month Judal had come to terms with his feelings for Aladdin. Yet neither had said they had feelings for the other. For all Judal knew Aladdin was just being friendly and didn't have any feelings for him at all. He didn't know if this was how Aladdin acted with his friends, if he was being honest he didn't know that much about Aladdin at all.

Judal sighed opening the door anyways. When he put his hands at his side Aladdin grabbed onto him again. It raised Judal’s heart if only a little from the pit of despair he had lowered himself into thinking about if Aladdin was to leave.

They walked in standing in front of Kouen who was clearly surprised. It took him a few seconds before he could react, “You woke up?”

Aladdin nodded, “Ya. Then Hakuryuu said you needed to talk with me.”

Kouen stood up taking something from his pocket as he handed it to Aladdin, “Here I have this so you can talk with Sinbad. I promised to keep him informed.”

Aladdin smiled and activated the crystal, “Uncle Sinbad are you there?”

It took a couple minutes before he got a quick happy response, “So you finally woken up. Are you okay now?”

Aladdin was excited to talk to the older, “Yes. My bodies a little bit weak but I'm okay.”

“That's good. When are you coming home then?” was all Sinbad said in response.

Aladdin looked up from the small magical gem to Kouen, “I can leave?”

Kouen nodded, “That's the agreement we made.”

Aladdin's face lit up, “I'll leave once my body can handle the trip then.”

He could hear Sinbad laughing from the other end, “Keep in contact and we will see you when you finally come home.”

Everyone other than Aladdin was clearly slightly saddened. Judal almost broke the second he heard that Aladdin was leaving. He didn't know what to do, he felt like crying.

* * *

Aladdin had been confused by the way Judal was acting the last few days. He refused to allow Aladdin to get near him. They weren't cuddling and it seemed like he was almost trying to avoid contact with him. It made Aladdin scared that maybe Judal didn't feel the same way he did. He was planning on taking Judal with him if he had to do it forcibly when he had said he was going to leave. Yet now he wasn't sure if Judal wanted to even come with him. Maybe Judal only liked it when he was also a girl.

Aladdin looked at Judal who was sleep as far away as he could get from him on the bed. Just the thought that Judal didn't love him made him want to cry. Yet he forced himself not to because it would wake the light sleeper up. He was scared to reach out to even try and touch the other like he wanted to because Judal had actually been brushing him off all day.

Aladdin rolled over and broke allowing his tears to fall as silently as he could. He didn't want things to end like this. He had thought they were going to be together forever.

* * *

Judal was awoken by small whimpering noises. It took him a few minutes in his tired grogginess to realize what he was hearing before he sat up in bed and looked at the smaller body beside him facing the other way. Worry overwhelmed him as he reached for the younger who jumped when his hand touched his side, “Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

Aladdin's crying intensified when he felt the older's hand on him, “No...o...o..I...*hic*...m oka....*hic*.”

Judal moved closer watching the younger cry had broken his heart 3 times over. He pulled the younger into his arms, “Shhh calm down.”

Aladdin just continued to cry, “Why...*hic*..ar*hic*....yo*hic*....bein*hic*...so nic*hic*...don’t you *hic* hate me*hic*.”

Judal was shocked, “I don't hate you. How could I hate you?”

Aladdin tried to calm down, “But you were pushing me away...*hic*.”

Judal realized quickly what he had been doing. He had been so upset about hearing that Aladdin was going to leave that he had started pushing the younger away. He had gone from cuddling constantly to not letting the younger touch him, “I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave and I acted like an ass.”

Aladdin pressed his face against the other's chest, “I said I was going to leave but I planned on taking you with me. I thought you'd like to come with me.”

A smile made its way onto Judal’s face when he heard that. He hadn't even thought about going with Aladdin. But he definitely would leave in a heartbeat with the younger. He loved him.

Judal moved so that they were lying in the bed curled up together he gently held the younger until he stopped cry. He thought Aladdin was asleep when he finally whispered in his ear, “I love you Chibi.”

He wasn't expecting a response but apparently the younger wasn’t totally asleep as he whispered back, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. I may end up posting the other ending I was thinking of and I just have to say it could have gone in a completely different direction then it has. I could have been a very horrible person and broke everyone's hearts, but I thought I would give everyone a nice ending instead. 
> 
> Finally, thank you, everyone, for reading and I will probably be fixing up my other magi story soon so if you want to keep an eye out for that. ^_^


	17. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alternate ending that takes place in chapter 15. This was how I really wanted to end it before my friend talked me out of it. We didn't want to break your hearts. :'(

It had been over a month and Judal was a mess. People had stopped coming to visit and he knew why. He knew that they didn't think Aladdin was going to wake up ever. But he couldn't give up. Even though Kouen tried to tell him to let the boy go he knew better. He knew Aladdin was amazing and strong, and that he would wake up. He wouldn't let Aladdin go.

He was lying beside Aladdin with his arms around him and his head on a pillow next to the blue haired boy. He was tired and felt like crying but he forced himself to smile. He had already cried too much. If he cried more he would make Aladdin sad.

His eyes were closed and he had just nodded off when he felt a small hand grasp at his arm. His eyes flew open to see too large blue eyes staring back at him, “Are you okay Judal?”

Judal instantly hugged the younger against his body and buried his face in the younger’s shoulder, as tears dripped from his eyes. He felt Aladdin's hand make its way onto the back of his head as the younger hummed while gently petting the other magi.

Once Judal had calmed down Aladdin changed it so that he was just holding the older's hand, “What happened?”

Judal frowned, “We got the choker off you, but you were asleep for over a month. Everyone thought you weren't going to wake up. I was scared you weren't going to wake up.”

Aladdin gripped his hand tighter, “but I did wake up so it's okay now.”

Judal smiled as he nodded, tears almost welling up in his eyes. He was so relieved that the younger male was awake. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Aladdin's. Just taking in everything that was in front of him. He didn't want to even move, all he wanted right now was to be with Aladdin.

He was holding onto Aladdin for dear life and the blue haired magi wasn't complaining. No Aladdin wasn't saying anything, instead, he only rested his hand on Judal’s side now. Gently rubbing small circles in an attempt to sooth the older magi. He could tell that he had really worried the older, and he didn’t mean for all of this to hurt him.

Judal had held back his tears for as long as possible, now he was reaching a point where they would fall whether he wanted them too or not. So he put his head over Aladdin's shoulder in an attempt to hide his face as the tears began to fall. Tears of relief and gratefulness formed in his eyes after having his heart pulled through a hurricane. He had never felt this good while crying. He had never cried because of happiness before. This was a first for him and made him feel very strange. But he felt happy still, even though it felt strange it felt more than right to him.

It took him a while to calm down, but finally, the tears stopped and he had pulled away from Aladdin. Although he didn't move away very far because he still wanted to have Aladdin in his arms. He looked right into Aladdin’s eyes and the two just stared at each other for a few moments.

Aladdin smiled up at him, “I love you.”

Judal leaned forward and pressed their lips gently together before he finally pulled away after a passionate kiss, “I love you too.”

Aladdin frowned at Judal which confused the older. He thought the younger would be happy but something had to be wrong. Aladdin moved on to his knees until he was sitting right in front of Judal. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Judal's forehead before leaning back again with a sad smile clearly forced on his face. Tears dripped from his eyes as Judal reached out to grab his arms to calm him down, “I’m sorry.”

Judal’s eyes flew open as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free hand. He frowned when he realized it had all completely been a dream. He was happy though at the same time because he understood his own feelings a lot better. His grasp on Aladdin's hand tightened and that's when he noticed his hand was cold. His eyes widened and he moved his hand up against Aladdin's throat.

Instantly his arms dropped against the bed and tears began to well up in his eyes. He dropped his head on Aladdin's chest and cried. There was nothing more he could do. While he had been asleep Aladdin's heart had stopped beating. He didn't know why or how but his Aladdin was gone.

The moment when he had finally realized his own feelings the person he loved had already died in his arms. He had realized the truth too late and he would regret it for the rest of his life.


End file.
